El Bote del amor
by TwiMAK
Summary: <html><head></head>TRADUCCION.The Love Boat. Edward y Bella se reencuentran trabajando en un crucero despues de dos años separados, han sido los mejores amigos, pero algo cambia, Edward reconocerá sus verdaderos sentimientos por su mejor amiga?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola a todas! Aqui volvemos con otra historia, esta si es una historia larga y le doy las gracias a mi amiga ThatIsRiddikulos por dejarme traducir su historia, es una historia divertida y le pedi que me dejara compartirla con todos ustedes, espero la disfruten tanto como la disfute yo.**

**Al final de la historia les digo donde pueden encontrarla si desean leerla en su idioma original.**

**Disclaimer: NI la historia ni los personajes nos pertenecen, como todos saben los amados personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia de ThatIsRiddikulos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

-Oh por Dios!, que placer conocerte!, vas a disfrutar esto como no tienes una idea, por lo que a mi concierne, este es el único lugar donde todo el mundo quisiera trabajar, puedes viajar, puedes conocer gente de todo el mundo, puedes hacer cosas que la mayoría de la gente solo puede llegar a soñar…. Y por que te digo todo esto? Tu aceptaste el trabajo así que por supuesto sabes todo eso, Ok, soy Alice, espero no asustarte. Mi novio, Jasper… siempre me dice que puedo ser muy entusiasta cuando conozco a alguien por primera vez, pero no soy muy entusiasta contigo, verdad?

Creo que parpadee dos veces antes de negar con mi cabeza, es como si estuviera dando volteretas con la boca.

-Viste?, no lo creí yo tampoco, bueno, yo soy la directora del crucero, así que como directora me imagino que tengo que darte un tour por el barco y presentarte a todas las personas importantes, por favor préstame mucha atención, deberías ser capaz de darte cuenta a quien adoro y a quien detesto, por supuesto, aquellas personas a las que detesto no se dan cuenta así que es posible que tu tampoco lo notes, Jazz siempre se da cuenta, es Jasper, a veces lo llamo Jazz.

Un par de pestañeos después y ella comenzó a hablar en un tono de voz bastante alto y a forma de queja, ese tipo de tono que muchas chicas utilizan cuando no se han visto en años.

-Jaaaaaaaaames, tanto tiempo, espero hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones

Oh, si, Alice es exagerada en todo, no tuve que prestar mucha atención para darme cuenta que sus ojos lo miraban de una manera tal que pareciera que estuviera chequeando su aura o algo así. El amigo realmente era un poco aterrador, ustedes conocen el tipo, aquellos que andan por los bares vigilando a las chicas que se toman los tragos como si fuera agua y cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente ebrias, el entraría en acción. Alice interrumpió mi debate interno.

-Oh, ella es Bella, es nueva obviamente…"

-Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte- Rodé los ojos internamente

-Encantada, James, no?

-Exactamente- Alice aprovechó ese momento para alejarme de él.

-Todavía no has conocido a Edward, cierto? Eres exactamente su tipo, con la única excepción de que no eres una turista…"- se volteó para ver a nuestro no-bienvenido compañero- Lo lamento James, no tenemos tiempo para conversar, tengo que llevar a Bella a ver el resto del barco y que conozca al capitán en menos de una hora.

A medida que me alejaba comenzó a susurrar

-Ok, esa fue una pequeña mentira, y no me gusta mentir seguido, pero realmente no puedo estar cerca de un cretino como el, de todas formas, no te preocupes por el…

-ALICE MARIE!

De repente me encontraba en el medio de tres chicas gritando y brincando por todas partes, había un cierto parecido entre ellas y no pude evitar mas que sonreír. Con Alice brincando por todos lados estaban dos de las chicas mas hermosas que hubiera visto en mi vida.

-Rosalie! Oh mi Dios! Te extrañe tanto… nunca te vayas a trabajar a otro barco por favor, nunca, nunca, nunca.

Alice le clavaba el dedo índice en el pecho, indicándole cuan seria estaba hablando. La hermosa rubia torció los ojos y me miró.

-Déjame disculparme en nombre de la duende hiperactiva aquí presente, no puede soportar estar lejos de mi por más de un mes y aparentemente tres meses fue su límite. Soy Rosalie, nunca me llames Rose o estarás en mi lista negra para siempre.- Dios!

Le extendí mi mano a Rosalie y a la otra chica que estaba a su lado.

-Soy Bella y el duende hiperactivo esta disculpada… Entiendo lo que se siente extrañar a tu mejor amiga hasta el punto de las lagrimas.- Miré a Alice y observé que se estaba limpiando discretamente una lagrima traviesa, con el cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje.

-No sean tontas y cállense, las extrañé mucho.- la tercera mosquetera interrumpió a Alice

-Disculpa, soy Angela, soy la capellán del barco, soy la que esta cuando algunos vienen a buscar al señor en el barco, y Rose es nuestra especialista en ejercicios.

A pesar de haber escuchado su odiado sobrenombre, Rosalie golpeó suavemente a Angela en el brazo y me miró.

-En verdad, odio ese nombre, pero ella es la única que esta fuera de mi lista, no me queda más remedio que amarla desde que su padre, muy amorosamente me adoptó, no me llames Rose y seremos las mejores amigas del mundo.

-Es un trato- Le dije

Después todas caminamos hacia una hermosa escalera y las tres chicas se paralizaron ante la vista de dos hermosos y guapísimos chicos, musculosos y sudados, angela se volteo hacia mí y me susurró al oído.

-Están ocupados, pero te puedes divertir mirando- Me sonrió

Alice soltó una pequeña risa debido a que el susurro de Angela no fue tan discreto. Corrió escaleras arriba y tomó al más delgado de los dos de la mano.

-Bella, este es mi Jasper, y aquel es Emmett, ellos son los encargados de las excursiones fuera del barco, oh! Y Emmett le pertenece a Rosalie.

-Así es! Pero me doy abasto para todas las que quieran- El comentario simpático de Emmett le costó un golpe en el pecho por parte de Rosalie.

-Ya niños, dejen el espectáculo- Jasper tenía un marcado acento sureño y no pude evitar la sonrisa que salió de mis labios, Amo a los chicos sureños- Vas a tener que disculparnos, tenemos que llevarnos a Rosalie y a Angela del tour. Al, no has visto a Edward, por casualidad? Necesitamos que nos ayude con algo… hablando de Edward…- Jasper me miró y enarcó la ceja- Sería bueno que la alertaras sobre él, odiaría ver a esta dulce chica caer bajo sus encantos, el tiende a disfrutar mucho la compañía de chicas que lucen exactamente como tú.

-Jazz no seas tonto, Bella es una chica lista, ya le dio con el látigo de la indiferencia a james- Todos rieron a medida que se fueron caminando.

-Alice, acerca de este Edward del que todos hablan…

-No te preocupes por el, de verdad, a pesar de que eres bastante alta, con buenas piernas, ojos café, cabello castaño, eres el tipo que a él le enloquece, se que vas a estar bien.

-Pero…

-No, de verdad, de todas maneras el solo se involucra con las huéspedes, el odio amarrase en una relación con alguien que trabaje con el, porque si se enfurece, no hay para donde correr- Dimos la vuelta a la esquina para tropezarnos con…

-Eeeedwaaaaard! Oh por dios, si estábamos hablando de ti en este preciso momento.- No se decir si le cae bien o no, o si solo estaba asustada temiendo que haya escuchado nuestra conversación.- Vimos a los chicos hace unos minutos y te estaban buscando- Escuche a Alice quedarse en silencio y tenía que ser una situación muy incomoda

Bueno, realmente para mí no era nada incomoda, porque mientras miraba esos ojos que estaban tan conectados a los mío, todo recuerdo de mi infancia apareció de repente en mi mente como una película. Después de unos diez segundos de mirarnos fijamente a los ojos, me levantaron y me dieron uno de los abrazos más grandes y fuertes que haya recibido en mi vida. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la mandíbula de Alice caer al piso y me pregunte si alguna vez había estado tanto tiempo callada como ahora.

-Bells! Te dije que me llamaras cuando estuvieras a bordo!- Le mostré mi celular

-Disculpa, hay una terrible recepción en este barco

-No te preocupes- Me dio otro abrazo y un gran beso en la frente- Dios ha pasado tanto tiempo, estar tantos años alejado de la única persona que me entiende, realmente apesta.

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo, nunca más.- le dije y le di una de las mas grades sonrisas y limpie algunas lagrimas que se me escaparon.

-Bueno… asumo que no necesito presentarlos?- Alice encontró su voz de nuevo

-Qué? No le dijiste que me conocías?- Preguntó asombrado

-Estas bromeando? De casualidad pude articular algunas palabras- Le dije

-Ehhh, tiene razón, Nos encontramos con muchas personas en el camino- los ojos de Alice se paseaban entre el y yo y Edward me tomo por los hombros y me dio otro abrazo.

-Bueno, ya estás aquí, Alice esta es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, literalmente. Nacimos en cuartos contiguos y después de nuestros tres años de separación, prometo no dejarte de nuevo, bueno, a menos que este satisfaciendo mis necesidades

Alice y yo rodamos los ojos y volvimos hacia las escaleras, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz acerca de esta nueva oportunidad de trabajo, nuevos amigos, nuevas experiencias y el reunirme de nuevo con mi mejor amigo, no tiene precio.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola de nuevo! Queremos agradecer todos sus alertas y favoritos, nos emocionan mucho asi como sus reviews. Aqui traemos otro capi de esta linda historia, esto no quiere decir que vayamos a publicar diariamente, pero trataremos de que sea seguido, besos a todas y espero lo disfruten.**

**Dsiclaimer: Ni los personajes ni la historia nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

Me siento completo de nuevo… Me siento completo de nuevo y ni siquiera supe que en momento me sentí vacio. En los últimos dos años y medio, una parte de mi faltaba y nunca supe cual era, pero en el momento en que puse mis brazos alrededor de la única chica que me ha entendido, comprendí cuan dañado estaba.

_Flashback_

-No te entiendo!- Miré mal al teléfono como si la otra persona pudiera verme a través de el.

-Que quieres decir con que no me entiendes?- _Dije quejándome y burlándome_- Bella, odio la universidad, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare, pero lo que he hecho en este barco este verano… No puedo renunciar, esto es lo que he estado buscando toda mi vida, por primera vez en mi vida estoy disfrutando lo que hago, tienes que entender eso.- _Escuche un suspiro del otro lado._

-Edward, has estudiado el noventa por ciento de los años que tienes de vida, ahora que solo te quedan dos años, quieres dejarlo e irte a trabajar a un barco?

-Si- _Así de simple_

-No es tan simple Edward Anthony, que va a pasar cuando te canses de trabajar en un crucero? Se que no vas a volver a la universidad, deberías terminar la carrera mientras tu cuerpo y tu mente no noten la diferencia.

-Ese es el problema, si notan la diferencia, esto es lo que quiero hacer, ya hable con mi madre sobre esto, y sorprendentemente me lo hizo menos difícil de lo que me lo estas haciendo tu.

-No puedo creer ni por un segundo que Elizabeth este de acuerdo con esto.

-Estas bromeando?, Ya reservó tickets para el viaje a Alaska, piensa que es genial

-Ok, bueno… creo que ya tomaste tu decisión.- _El silencio cayó del otro lado de la línea_- Te voy a extrañar- Susurró.

-Yo también, trata de no romper ningún corazón mientras estoy fuera.

-Pfft, tu eres el rompe corazones, Edward Masen, no yo.

**_Fin flashback._**

Mientras caminábamos a la cubierta, mantuve a mi mejor amiga entre mis brazos, pensando en como pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, me incliné y bese el tope de su cabeza de nuevo.

-Es posible que después de tres años sigas oliendo exactamente igual?- Le pregunté

-De verdad? Y que olor es ese?

-A como huele nuestro hogar, y a fresas.- Soltó una carcajada maravillosa, como las que tenia años sin oír. Miré a Alice que estaba con la boca abierta mirándonos.

-Que?- Le dije

Mientras movía su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, Alice estuvo callada unos inusuales cinco minutos.

-Es que tu… Nunca te he visto actuar tan normal, bueno, no normal, pero agradable…bueno, esa no es la palabra que estoy buscando, es que… no se, por casualidad perdieron la virginidad el uno con el otro o algo así?

Inmediatamente ambos comenzamos a reír de una manera que ambos conocíamos muy bien, después de un minuto de tanto reír, noté que Alice nos miraba de forma curiosa.

-Lo siento, pero no, besos si hemos compartido, pero sexo? No hemos llegado a tanto, tengo miedo de que ella sea la que me deje con el corazón roto.

-Te dije hace años que tu eras el rompecorazones, no yo

-Estaba recordando esa conversación, fue tal vez la última conversación real que tuvimos.

-Lo fue, pero no nos sintamos mal por eso, estamos juntos de nuevo.- Abri la puerta para ellas y Bella miró a Alice.

-Te estamos dejando fuera de la conversación, lo lamento.-Le dijo

-No es necesario que te disculpes- _Dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara_.- Nunca había visto a Edward así tan… tan caballeroso, están seguros que nunca ha habido nada entre ustedes?

Bella tomo la mano de Alice mientras caminaban

-Edward y yo tenemos una amistad muy especial, fuimos nuestra primera vez en muchas cosas… incluyendo nuestro primer beso, sin embargo, momentos íntimos y sexys es algo en lo que nunca hemos participado juntos.

-No que nunca lo haya intentado, eh?- Dije

-Arrancones de borracho no son las mejores formas de meterte en la cama de tu mejor amiga- _Dios, es que nunca me va a dejar olvidar eso?-_ Y no, nunca te voy a dejar que lo olvides- Sonrió.

-Supongo que solo estoy sorprendida, pensé que nunca vería el día en el que Masen mirara a una mujer con respeto.

-Y seguramente por eso es que nunca me acosté con el- Ambas rieron a mis expensas, lo cual merecía.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, soy un idiota. Pero no puedo evitarlo si las féminas me consideran irresistible.

Bella me golpeó suavemente el pecho y me dio su mejor personificación de Cher Horowitz *

-Ugh, como sea….

Después de unos minutos de seguir molestándonos el uno al otro, Alice se aclaró la garganta.

-Ok, ustedes… lo que sean que son, necesito llevarme a Bella para que conozca al Capitán Aro, ve a buscar a los chicos.- Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y empezó a alejarla de mi antes de que pudiera decirle algo.

Cuando voltee a verlas, me asaltó un extraño sentimiento que tuve una sola vez en mi vida, un sentimiento de adormecimiento tomó mi cuerpo y voltee la mirada para ver el largo corredor y verlas dar la vuelta en una esquina. Este sentimiento que me cubrió, lo sentí hace tres años cuando Bella y yo nos separamos para pasar las vacaciones de verano. Ella se fue de mochilera* por Europa y yo me fui en mi primer viaje en el crucero, y desde ese entonces nada ha sido igual. Todo momento importante que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas lo hemos compartido, y cuando nos separamos fue como si hubiera perdido un miembro, alguien de quien dependía muchísimo y había tenido completo acceso durante toda mi vida ya no estaba y estaba bajo un completo estado de nervios por esa pérdida.

Los amputados llaman a esto, la "sensación fantasma", después de haber perdido un miembro que alguna vez tuvieron, ellos experimentan una extraña sensación en el área donde ese miembro ya no esta presente y cuando decidí no volver a la universidad, tuve esa misma sensación. Nuestra amistad se empezó a desvanecer y no se ni porque razón y me hice la vista gorda yéndome de fiestas y acostándome con todas las turistas que se me acercaran, pero ahora esta de vuelta y me siento completo de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>*Cher Horowitz: Personaje de una película llamada Clueless o Ni Idea con Alicia Silverstone, y su frase característica es esa "Como sea" o "As If"<strong>

***Mochilera: Son aquellas personas que acostumbran a viajar por Europa con solo una mochila y se quedan en posadas o en tiendas de campaña.**

**A/N: Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado y nos dejen muchos regalitos, esta historia empieza un poco lenta pero es hermosa, saludos a todas y besos ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Les recordamos que ni la historia ni los personajes nos pertenecen ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**EPOV  
><strong>

-Ed! Hombre! Te extrañé

Le sonreí a Emmett y estiré mi mano para estrechar la suya. Luego el me tomó en sus brazos y me dio uno de esos abrazos con los que la mayoría de los hombres nos sentimos incómodos, aunque sea viéndolos de lejos, después me colocó en el piso y sacudí mi cuerpo para que mis huesos volvieran a su lugar de origen.

-Emm, es un gusto ver que no has cambiado ni un poquito, pensé que ese bote turístico a Grecia te habría convertido en uno de esos chicos que se amarran los suéteres alrededor del cuello y beben té en las tardes.- Soltó una de sus risas mas sonoras.

-Rosalie me mantiene en la línea, y por más hermoso que fue ese viaje, tienes razón…es un poco esnobista

-Wow, realmente has cambiado, nunca has usado palabras como… "esnobista".

-Palabras de Rose, no mías- _Por supuesto_- Ahora, dime, que hay de nuevo? Conociste a la nueva bartender? Bella algo, no se…

-Ha!, no… digo, si. Esa chica es mi pasado y mi presente.- _Emmett negó con la cabeza como si no me entendiera_- Ella ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que estuvimos en los cuneros uno al lado del otro en el hospital.

-Espera, ella es ESA Bella, aquella que dices decepcionaste una vez tras otra, pero que por alguna razón ella sigue considerándose tu mejor amiga?

-Que sucede?- La voz distorsionada vino de Jasper que venía escondido tras una torre de toallas, se acercó a nosotros y tiró las toallas sobre la cama de Emmett.

-Nada, Emmett está exagerando el pasado un poco. Que hay con esas toallas?

-La mitad del personal de mucamas están atrapadas en el trafico y una llamó para saber si yo podía reunir a algunas personas para comenzar a doblar las toallas como animalitos antes de que las personas comiencen a subir a bordo mañana.

-Pero, si los turistas no se van a registras hasta mañana- Emmett como siempre tan rápido para evitar cualquier trabajo extra, como por ejemplo, doblar las toallas.

-Si, ellas están atrapadas en el tráfico… en Las Vegas, no van a llegar hasta tarde en la noche. De todas maneras le dije que íbamos a ayudar. Por cierto, conociste a la chica nueva? Es tu típica chica, Masen- Emmett sonrió maliciosamente mientras yo tomaba una toalla para convertirla en una especie de elefante.

-Ok, miren, voy a dejar las cosas claras- _Mirando primero a Emmett y luego a Jasper_- Dos años y medio atrás, ella comenzó a salir con este chico con quien yo tenia problemas, un completo idiota, yo le dije que el no era bueno para ella y ella me dijo que me alejara. Ella se fue a Europa con su juguetito de novio y mientras el le rompía el corazón, yo estaba viajando en cruceros y en vez de llamarme para oírme decir "Te lo dije"…. Bueno, sencillamente dejamos de hablarnos.

-Y entonces como terminó ella aquí, de bartender?- _Jasper sacudió la cabeza confundido_- Yo vi su aplicación hace un mes mas o menos y para decirte que esta sobre calificada la estaría subestimando.

-Bueno, pienso que todo comenzó como un intento de reconciliarnos, ella envió la invitación para su graduación a mi casa, por supuesto me la perdí porque estaba en el Caribe, así que la llamé.

**_Flashback_**

-TU!- _Le grité cuando atendió el teléfono. Esa no fue la manera elocuente en que había planeado saludar a mi mejor amiga, pero fue la única palabra que me vino a la mente cuando escuché su dulce voz.-_ Soy yo

-Yo? Quien es yo?- _Se tomó unos minutos para sorprenderse y no tuve el mas mínimo problema en escuchar su pequeño sollozo. Mi corazón latió dolorosamente en mi pecho e inmediatamente comencé a pensar que había sido un error haberla llamado. Hasta que escuché su adorable respuesta_- Tu…

De nuevo, mi lamentable intento por tener una conversación agradable se convirtió en un cliché. Era cierto y en lo único en lo que pude pensar para decirle fue.

-Te extrañé.

-Wow, no tienes ni idea- No se como una persona puede sonar tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo.

-Se que me perdí tu graduación el fin de semana pasado, pero antes de que me juzgues, necesitas saber que fue inevitable, estaba trabajando.

-Ya no me importa, Elizabeth me dijo que estabas en el Caribe

-Mmm, ella todavía no se ha dado cuenta de cuando debe quedarse calladita, bueno, aparte de querer escuchar tu maravillosa voz de nuevo, tengo una razón para llamarte- _Esperé dos segundos antes de ir al punto_- Ok, no quiero que vayas a decir que no… todavía, por lo menos prométeme que lo pensarás.

Otra pausa y escuché un audible "de acuerdo" mientras le hacia mi propuesta.

-Bueno, ya que mi madre no puede mantener su boca calladita, escuché que a pesar de que ya te graduaste y deberías tener un trabajo muy bien pagado… no lo tienes, y en exactamente un mes, estaré yéndome de nuevo en otro viaje por el océano y tenemos una vacante…

-Si

-No es algo que este grabado en las piedras, quiero decir, es solo unos meses de trabajo y de diversión al mismo tiempo.

-Si

-No necesitas ser una gran mujer profesional enseguida, puedes diferir el pago de tu préstamo estudiantil por unos seis meses y… espera, dijiste que si?

-Si- Pude escucharla sonreír a través del teléfono, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vi su sonrisa, pero no hay manera de que cometa ese error de nuevo.

**_Fin flashback_**

-Y así es como ella esta aquí ahora, y por cualquiera que sea la razón, estoy atrapado aquí con ustedes, par de idiotas doblando toallas, mientras pudiera estar afuera con ella reviviendo mi juventud.

-Hey, tu estas en un constante estado de "reviviendo tu juventud", trabajas en un crucero, por Dios santo.

-Gracias Emmett, pero tu no entiendes, la única manera en la que puedo explicarte es recordando a Jerry Maguire y diciéndote que ella me completa- Por supuesto, aquello me costó unas cuantas burlas por parte de ellos pero no me importaba.

-Osea, déjame ver si te entiendo correctamente, me estas diciendo que podrías llegar a ser un hombre de una sola mujer?

-Para ahí Jasper, no te apresures a sacar conclusiones, todo lo que estoy diciendo es que ella es la mejor amiga que nadie podría ni siquiera llegar a reemplazar.

-Así es como me siento con Alice- Jasper me dio una sonrisa la cual no entendí

-Y así es como me siento con Rosalie

Todos reímos y fuimos interrumpidos por las tres chicas de las cuales estábamos hablando. Miré a Emmett y noté que estaba buscando la manera de esconder su cara de pánico tratando de mostrarle a Rosalie su creación con la toalla. No nos sorprendería que todos estuviéramos un poco asustados de el hecho de nos hayan escuchado hablar, sobre todo la ultima parte, estábamos asustados.

-Aw, cariño, mira, son monos!- Rosalie estaba de muy buen humor. Emmett se levantó emocionado y le mostró lo que tenía planeado hacer con ellos.

-Lo sé, mira!- _Enganchó una de las colas de los monos de toalla en el aro de la lámpara y lo enlazó con la cola de otro mono_- Se cuelgan del techo.

Bella se colocó detrás de mí mientras Emmett hacia su demostración con los monos y pude escuchar su suave risa, Alice y Jasper comenzaron a reír y mientras Rosalie trataba de ser comprensiva con Emmett, también se rió.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de tus técnicas para doblar las toallas, mi hombre mono.

No pudimos evitarlo y todos comenzamos a reírnos sin parar, Emmett se hizo el que no le importaba y se ofendió.

-Jodanse todos. Los distinguidos huéspedes que entren en esta habitación mañana y vean a estos lindos monitos guindados del techo van a estar muy impresionados y luego intrigados ante el pensamiento de tener sexo salvaje en su primera noche en el bote.

-Claro cariño, eso era lo que estabas sugiriendo… bueno, antes de que cualquiera se sienta herido, vinimos para decirles que todos estamos en el PO Bar para tomarnos unos tragos después del "conózcanse todos" con Carlisle.

Me incliné hacia Bella para descifrarle el mensaje de Rosalie.

-El PO Bar es el bar de los suboficiales (Petty Officer's Bar), es donde normalmente los empleados nos reunimos, y Carlisle es el manager del barco, el tiene que recordarnos las reglas y todos los demás detalles excitantes antes de que los huéspedes suban a bordo- _Ella asintió y vi que trataba de entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo y recordarlo._- Quieres salir de aquí? Estoy seguro que Alice no te dio el tour completo.

-Suena genial, no he visto mucho del barco todavía.

-Ok

Me levanté y me disculpé antes de salir de la cabina y sonreí ante los susurros que provenían de mis amigos dentro del camarote, estoy seguro que escuché a Emmett decir "_Ella es la indicada_" y a Alice decir algo como "_Ya era hora_". Después de rodar los ojos, pasé mi brazo por el hombro de mi mejor amiga y le estampé un beso en la cabeza.

-Aww, me extrañaste- Me dio una sonrisa tierna. Su sonrisa automáticamente envió una sensación de calor por todo mi cuerpo, como he podido vivir dos años de mi vida sin verla?

-Si, te extrañé y ahora que estas aquí, me voy a asegurar que te diviertas como nunca y no voy a dejar que me dejes de nuevo.- Caminamos en silencio, uno al lado del otro mientras la llevaba a la proa del barco.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Esperamos les haya gustado y nos dejen unos cuantos regalitos, besos ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Quiero decirles que estamos muy agradecidas por sus visitas y favoritos y demas, pero pesar de eso nos sentimos un poco decepcionadas por los pocos reviews que hemos recibido, nadie esta obligado a dejar sus comentarios y realmente no hacemos esto por los comentarios sino porque nos gusta compartir historias con ustedes, a pesar de que esta historia no es nuestra, esperamos de verdad saber si les gusta y si vale la pena que continuemos, besos a todas.**

**Disclaime: Ni la historia ni los personajes son nuestros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

**BPOV**

Es dificil aceptar todo este nuevo mundo así como así, y digo "Nuevo mundo" porque yo vivo en el Planeta Normal, nunca estuve rodeada de amigos y diversión, claro que había momentos donde iba a un bar, me divertia con algunos amigos de la escuela, pero nada como esto, a donde quiera que mirara había gente sonriendo, margaritas de colores estaban por doquier, a mi alcance, y los huéspedes ni siquiera estaban a bordo todavía.

Había pasado unas horas en el barco y pude entender realmente porque Edward nunca quiso regresar al Planeta Normal, y sus amigos!, sus amigos son maravillosos, Alice podría tomarse una pastillita de relax, pero no seria Alice, Rosalie era hermosa y medio perra, pero podría convertirse en mi persona favorita en cuestión de minutos, ella asustaba hasta los huesos al hombre que mas la ama… es una verdadera inspiración para mi, Jasper era extrañamente asombroso y Angela es tan agradable y nunca esta encima de ti persiguiéndote, pero de nuevo, solo he estado aquí unas horas.

Cuando Edward me apartó de los demás, sus susurros no me pasaron desapercibidos, pero si solo supieran como Edward me maneja. Por muchísimo tiempo el fue la única persona que hacia mi corazón latir, claro que eramos mejores amigos y experimentamos muchas cosas juntos , pero el era la razón por la cual me iba a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara, y la única razón por la que me levantaba de un brinco todas las mañanas, Gracias a Dios eramos los mejores amigos, porque si me hubiera tocado llamar su atención, hubiera pasado toda mi vida con el corazón roto.

Hubo momentos en mi vida donde mi corazón dolió, como la primera vez que Lauren Mallory llegó a la escuela con una camisa con un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, mostrando sus grandes y poderosos pechos, Edward estaba emocionado hablando del juego de los Marinos del día anterior y de repente dejo de hablar, sus ojos siguieron a Lauren a través del estacionamiento mientras entraba a la escuela, el me dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda y me dijo que se tenia que ir, miré mi ridículo y avergonzante pecho plano y me metí en Google a buscar ejercicios para aumentar el tamaño de mi busto.

Lauren no fue la única chica que apareció para llamar la atención de Edward, en nuestro ultimo año de secundaria, abandoné todos mis intentos porque me notara de la misma manera en que notaba a las demás chicas, estaba feliz siendo su amiga y no me dolia que me viera de esa forma, así que abandoné mis planes, por supuesto mi fastidioso enamoramiento reapareció con la fuerza de un huracán el día del baile de graduación, me hizo sentir como una reina esa noche y odie a cualquier otra chica que pudiera verlo comportase así.

Cuando eramos mejores amigos, no había nada de abrir puertas, correr la silla o tomar tu abrigo ni nada de esas galanterías, cuando era su amiga nunca me dijo que era hermosa o quitaba algún mechon travieso de cabello de mi cara mientras corria sus dedos por mi cabello, pero la noche del baile, el hizo eso y mucho mas, lo cual me dejó vomitando durante toda la noche. No estuve abrazando el escusado toda la noche debido a las festividades, en algún punto de la noche cuando me llevaba de regreso a casa y después de haberme dado un pequeño beso en los labios, me dejo en casa y allí me di cuenta de que no iba a volver a experimentar algo como esto con el de nuevo, estábamos atrapados en una cómoda relación de amistad y nunca seria capaz de cambiar eso, así que como una persona inteligente lo segui a la universidad de su elección y fui su compañera de cuarto fuera del campus.

En algún punto durante nuestro segundo año en Washington State, me crecieron los pechos y los chicos me invitaban a salir, Sali con varios a la vez y Edward se burlaba de mi, bueno, no de mi, de los chicos con los que salía. Los juzgaba a todos y cada uno de ellos antes de que saliéramos del apartamento, podía verlo a través de sus muy animados movimientos de ceja, sonrisa torcida y comentarios sugerentes y después de cada cita lo encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala con su mirada de "Te lo dije". Si, tenia razón, todos eran unos idiotas, pero tampoco era justo para ellos que siempre los comparara con el… pero el nunca supo eso, o tal vez era algo que el también estuviera haciendo.

No fue hasta que Garret apareció que pensé que nunca seria feliz con otra persona que no fuera Edward, el era atlético, divertido, gracioso, y educado, y casi tan hermoso como Edward Masen. Lo mejor de todo es que Edward lo odiaba, desde la primera vez que se dieron la mano pude ver que las cosas iban a ser diferentes con Garret, Edward no era condescendiente con el, ni hacia comentarios sarcásticos cuando salíamos del apartamento, solo se nos quedaba viendo.

Cuando regrese tarde esa noche lo encontré en la misma posición en que lo dejé, mirando a la puerta y cuando le di un suave saludo, el se levantó y me dijo que no le gustaba y se fue a su habitación, nunca estuve tan confundida ni tan feliz en mi vida, no pude recordar un momento en mi vida donde no hubiera hecho nada para conseguir esa reacción en Edward, pero ahora que lo conseguí lo seguiré haciendo. Garret y yo comenzamos una relación y continué molestando a Edward.

Cuando solo éramos Edward y yo todo era magnifico, como en los viejos tiempos, luego Garret llamaba o aparecía en la puerta haciéndole saber a Edward que el todavía existía y mi mal humorado amigo regresaba. El nunca me dijo porque no le gustaba, siempre que le preguntaba solo me decía "porque no me gusta" y como Edward no podía darme una buena respuesta segui mi relación con Garret.

Luego las oportunidades del verano aparecieron y tuve la oportunidad de irme de viaje a Europa, le pedi a Edward que viniera conmigo pero ya le habían ofrecido un trabajo de verano en el crucero, así que nos separamos con un gran abrazo y un dulce beso en mi frente, evitó despedirse de Garret y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a mi amigo Edward Masen…hasta hoy.

Ahora, estamos juntos en la proa del barco, sin movernos, como Rose y Jack, bueno, menos la música y la pose del "estoy volando". Inclusive después de todo este tiempo separados estuvimos en uno de esos silencios que son tan cómodos para nosotros, estaba mirando el océano frente a nosotros mientras contaba nuestras inspiraciones, el tomó aire y finalmente me preguntó.

-Y que sucedió con Garret?

-Bueno, solo digamos que tuviste razón acerca de el- mas o menos

-Sabia que era un idiota, que hizo?

-No era un idiota, nunca lo fué, solo me di cuenta de que no era la persona indicada para mi- Comenzo a sonreir

-Te tomó dos años darte cuenta de eso?

Me rei reconociendolo y pensando que si Edward alguna vez decide amarme esas serian las mismas palabras que le diría a el, de repente se sobresaltó y apuntó al horizonte.

-Mira!

-Mira? Donde? Que…?- De repente lo vi, bueno, casi, pero lejos en el horizonte pude ver una pequeña fuente de agua y de repente algo muy grande salió del agua, dio una vuelta y se sumergió de nuevo.- Que fue eso?- Dije como un niño maravillado ante el mejor juguete que haya visto en su vida.

-Parece una ballena

-Pero si apensa estamos a unos metros alejados de la costa.

-Ellas nos acompañan en este viaje, y créeme que nunca te cansaras de verlas salir de agua.

Mire atentamente su perfil por un momento y me maraville de la paz que emanaba de el, sus ojos casi del mismo color del verde del mar frente a nosotros. Su cabello se movia suavemente con la brisa y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, el realmente vivía por este trabajo, ambos volteamos cuando escuchamos a alguien acercarse hacia nosotros, era Angela para pedirnos que regresaramos al bar de los oficiales para las presentaciones.

El bar de los oficiales parecía un lugar muy divertido, había una mesa de pool rodeada de mesas de ping pong y dardos en las paredes, las luces de neón estaban por todo el salón en forma de bebidas, Edward me llevó a través de todo el mundo hacia un rincón apartado donde nuestro grupo se encontraba, me sentía incomoda y fuera de lugar, inclusive Rose se veía incómoda. Cuando nos acercamos a ellos no pude evitar la sensación de incomodidad.

-Que sucede?

-Quequieresdecir?- Alice preguntó rápidamente, sus ojos me miraron rápidamente por un segundo y luego volvieron a ver a la multitud.

-Por que están todos tan alertas?- Miré a mi nuevo circulo de amigos y Rosalie fue la única que salió del estado de incomodidad rodando los ojos y acomodando su postura, me di cuenta de que ella era la que iba a tomar control de la situación… cualquiera que fuera.

-No te preocupes Bella, es solo que no estamos en nuestro territorio

-Ok, relámpago de sabiduría, podrias explicarme eso?- A Rosalie no le gustó mi intento de aligerar el humor pero sonrió igualmente

-Mira a tu alrededor Bella, estamos rodeados de las celebridades del barco, estamos en el bar de los "Oficiales"- _Me señaló las mesas de pool_- Ellos son los bailarines y los comediantes- _Luego me señaló a donde estaban los dardos_- Los cantantes y el capitán- _Asenti como si entendiera la situación._

-Ellos son casi como la realeza, la gente pide sus autógrafos y aman sacarse fotos con ellos… nosotros somos los empleados… y ellos son Brad Pitt y Angelina- _Pausó para tomar un respiro_- Y no nos llevamos bien, este es su territorio y es por eso que estamos… así.

Mire alrededor del bar y luego a mis amigos, toda esta situación era mucho para mi y dejé escapar una carcajada, realmente me tuve que tomar del estómago para tratar de contener la risa, Alice comenzó a reírse suavemente y me palmeó la pierna.

-Shhh…sh…sh…- _Rió tratando de advertirme_- Las personas nos van a mirar.

Lo ridículo de todo este asunto me hizo reir mas y luego los demás se unieron, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sientieramos los ojos de todo el mundo en el cuarto, eso hizo que me calmara inmediatamente, la atención no es algo que me guste recibir, Finalmente, el hombre que Rosalie me señaló como el capitán se movió frente al bar y se aclaró la garganta.

-Señoritas, caballeros, solo quería saludarlos rápidamente antes de dar la palabra al manager del hotel, si todavía no los conozco, yo soy Aro, el capitán de este barco, estoy completamente seguro de que vamos a divertirnos muchísimo por los próximos meses, tal vez no me vean mucho pero no tengan miedo de saludarme si me ven- Miró hacia la puerta y toda la audiencia miro hacia donde el estaba viendo.

Parado en la puerta estaba un hombre que solo podía describir como hermoso, angelical inclusive, la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro lo hacia brillar e irradiaba una energía increible. Se colocó al lado del Capitán Aro y mientras se daban la mano, Aro lo presentó.

-Este es el manager del hotel, piensen en el como su jefe, Carlisle, son todos tuyos.- Aro se retiro en la dirección en la que había venido Carlisle, muy relajado. Carlisle comenzó con un saludo muy amigable.

-Hola a todos, hare esto rápido, si son nuevos, obviamente no conocen las reglas, si son empelados antiguos… consigan a alguien nuevo y explíquenle como son las cosas aquí, se que igual no me van a escuchar mucho esta noche- _Unas risas suaves se escucharon por el lugar_.- Bueno, primero que nada, estamos aquí por los huéspedes, tenemos que hacerlos nuestra prioridad y hacerles pasar un buen rato, de ninguna manera les estoy diciendo que deben excederse de las normas de cortesía, para hacerme entender mejor, se los voy a deletrear, NO. ACOSTARSE. CON. LOS. HUESPEDES.- detrás de mi escuche a Emmett reírse y golpear algo, mi instinto me dice que fue a Edward.

-Tambien, manténgase alejados del casino, es para los huéspedes no para ustedes, es malo para el negocio.-_ Carlisle estaba tocando sus dedos como si estuviera contando cosas de una lista_- Hay partes del barco que son para nosotros y otras para los huéspedes, manténganlo así, por ultimo, pueden tomar bebidas alcoholicas, pero no sean estúpidos, van a estar trabajando por los próximos tres meses y luego tendrán un merecido descanso, pueden disfrutar de la vida después.- _Algunas quejas se escucharon alrededor del lugar_- No sean tan dramáticos, ustedes también tendrán su tiempo libre… por ahora, estamos en el bar de los oficiales, y todos son bienvenidos a quedarse y compartir un rato aquí, se que hay planes para el uso del bar de los suboficiales, así que mézclense, conózcanse y disfruten de su ultima noche libre por un tiempo.- Terminó su corto discurso aplaudiendo y el resto de la habitación se le unió

Alice se bajó de su silla y tomó la mano de Jasper y literalmente lo sacó del bar, Emmett y Rosalie salieron mientras que Edward actuó relajado y lentamente guió el camino hacia la puerta conmigo detrás. Después de pasar su brazo por mi cintura, se inclinó y suspiró.

-El truco aquí es que pretendas estar relajada, ellos pueden oler el miedo.- me reí de nuevo

-Ustedes están locos, no hay nada de malo con esta gente

-Solo espera Bella Swan

El bar de los suboficiales no estaba tan lejos del de los oficiales, y cuando entramos pude sentir la diferencia de inmediato, el decorado era el mismo, una mesa de pool, una diana para los dardos, pero el ambiente era mas relajado, Alice estaba al lado de una rocola, sin duda estaba buscando una canción movida y alegre, Emmett y Rosalie jugaban pool y James estaba jugando dardos con Angela. Habían otras caras que no conocía pero Edward insistía en que me tomara un trago con el antes de presentarme a los demás.

Nos sentamos en unos banquillos en la barra y me fastidie rápidamente del silencio.

-Y… estas viendo el terreno en busca de las nuevas bellezas del barco o que? Podemos hacer esto como en los viejos tiempos y podría ver si hay alguien viéndote.

-Ha! Mira quien habla, hay un chico por allá que no te ha quitado el ojo en toda la noche

-Que? Donde?- me señaló hacia las mesas de pool y vi de quien estaba hablando, inmediatamente me pregunte si "musculitos" tenia nombre.

-Oh, no pongas esa cara, puede lucir bien en esa camisa apretada pero es apenas legal para consumir alcohol.

-Por favor, no puse ninguna cara, y si lo hubiera hecho…podrias culparme? Seriamente, mira eso!- El meneó la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su cerveza, Rose y Emmett se acercaron para sentarse con nosotros y notaron mi dedo índice.

-Muy bien Bella, ese es Jake- _gracias Rose por tus numerosos conocimientos, y por saber el nombre de "musculitos"_- El va a ser el salvavidas de la piscina que esta cerca del bar donde vas a trabajar, en la cubierta principal

-Jake, huh? Le pega- Edward rodó los ojos y Emmett sugirió que todos deberíamos jugar un juego, o un Rompe Hielo, como el lo llama.

Todos decidieron jugar el clásico "Yo nunca", y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que no pudiera mantenerme en pie, digamos que hay muchas cosas que mis compañeros han hecho que yo nunca he hecho, gracias a Dios, Edward recordaba mi baja tolerancia a la mezcla de bebidas, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue Edward poniéndome en la cama y el suave toque de sus labios en mi frente.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Como es la primera mañana en el barco y todavía no hay huéspedes a bordo, decidí levantarme temprano y disfrutar de un buen desayuno en la cubierta principal, y como Bella todavía no ha experimentado un desayuno en el barco, decidí que era necesario que me acompañara. Llegue a su puerta y toqué, esperé unos segundos a que abriera. Toque de nuevo mientras forcejeaba con la manilla de la puerta y me sorprendí de que su puerta estuviera abierta. Inmediatamente pensé en la noche anterior y estaba seguro de que la había cerrado. Entré a su habitación y sentí pánico al no verla en su cama, pero así como vino se fue cuando escuche la ducha correr y su voz mientras cantaba en el baño. Quisiera decirles lo que estaba cantando, pero la mujer es tan sorda que no pude reconocer la canción.

Cuando la acosté en su cama anoche, había dejado las luces apagadas y no pude darme cuenta de las cosas que tenia en su habitación, lo primero que note, fue su vieja y asquerosa almohada, la cosa ha estado con ella en todas partes, probablemente se la llevó por toda Europa también, tenia algunas fotos alrededor del escritorio, una de ellas con sus padres y la otra con un grupo de personas que no reconocia…Garret estaba en esa foto y mis ojos se desviaron a la siguiente, éramos Bella y yo, abrazados el día del baile de graduación, fue una foto sin pose que nunca había visto en mi vida, pero nos estábamos riendo y bailando, nos veíamos increíblemente felices.

La puerta del baño se abrió detrás de mi y rápidamente enderecé mi posición como si me hubieran pillado leyendo su diario, ella caminaba hacia mi envuelta en una de las toallas de playa de la compañía, que era tan inmensamente grande, que cubria el 85% de su cuerpo.

-Hola extraño, gracias por asegurarte de que terminara en mi cama anoche

-Bueno, fue difícil con todas las proposiciones indecentes que me hiciste, estuviste muy cerca de despertar junto a mi esta mañana- Bella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza

-Realmente lo dudo… que hay de nuevo?

-Pensé que te podía arrastrar para que desayunaras conmigo ya que no has comido en cubierta todavía

-Bueno, esta chica tiene que alistarse para su primer día- Asenti y me senté en su cama, me miraba como si estuviera esperando una respuesta

-Que?- Dije muy elocuentemente

-Dejame vestirme, peinarme…- Ella movía sus brazos alrededor como si el yo estar allí la detuviera de hacer lo que tenia que hacer

-Por que no me puedo quedar aquí?... te he visto en casi todo tipo de trajes de baño, he recogido casi la mitad de los sostenes que has tenido a través de tu vida.

-Hey, son ofender, pero mi colección de sostenes ha cambiado sustancialmente en los últimos dos años, solo esperame afuera por dos segundos mientras me visto- Protesté mientras me levantaba, pero ella continuaba empujandome fuera de su camarote, cuando cerró la puerta, allí estaba Alice mirándome feo y juzgandome con la mirada

-Que haces?- Susurró alto, por que susurramos así si igualmente la gente nos puede oír?

-Que quieres decir?

-No puedes dormir con Bella en su primera noche aquí

-No lo hice… de que estas hablando?- Su cara enfurecida cambio de inmediato por su alegre.

-Olvídalo, necesito ir y entregarle algo.

Atravesó la puerta antes de que pudiera decirle algo y lo siguiente que escuche fue algo así como que hermoso era el sosten de Bella, por supuesto esto me intrigó pero me alejé de la puerta, la curiosidad mató al gato y no me interesaba morir tan joven. Unos minutos después las dos chicas salieron del camarote y Bella lucia como una nueva persona, estaba usando el uniforme de la compañía, una camisa con el logo y unos shorts blancos y los tennis adecuados. Lo que me cautivó fue la figura de Bella, hace dos años esta chica era una tabla con pechos moderados, ahora podías ver una linea que separaba sus cuadriceps y sus bíceps, y su camisa tenia el corte perfecto para sus no moderados pechos… debe ser tremendo sosten.

Me di cuenta de que me quede mirando embobado a la chica que coincidencialmente llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo, y antes de que notara lo extraño de todo esto le regalé una sonrisa cegadora, se rió de mis tonterías y nos fuimos a cubierta. Alice se excusó cuando vimos a los otros desayunando, como ella era la coordinadora de actividades, tenia varias cosas que hacer, nosotros, por otro lado, podíamos sentarnos y relajarnos, disfrutando del poco tiempo de paz y tranquilidad, miré como Bella hablaba con Rose, Jasper y Emmett, se veía tan tranquila, como si siempre hubiera sido parte del grupo, bueno, siempre ha sido parte esencial de mi y como conozco a gente tan maravillosa, todo encajó perfectamente.

-Y has trabajado como bartender antes?- La pregunta de Emmett me sacó de mis cavilaciones, quería participar y ponerla en un aprieto ya que sabia que se pondría nerviosa acerca de la parte social que implica este trabajo.

-Si, un poco- _Que?_- Viví en Inglaterra por unos meses y trabajé en un pub allá, basicamente servia cerveza pero aprendi a hacer todas esas bebidas fru fru y demás.

-Cuando fue eso?- Por que no lo sabia?

-Bueno, fue ese verano en el que comenzaste a trabajar aquí…- Su explicación se vio cortada por una destellante Alice

-Oye Bella, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento, necesitas conocer al otro bartender y comenzar a familiarizarte con tu estación, la gente comenzara a llegar pronto- Bella se levantó y se despidió de nosotros.

Ni siquiera miró a atrás para decirme si estaba nerviosa o temerosa, aparentemente en los últimos dos años Bella se convirtió en una chica que usa sostenes hermosos, sin nervios, segura y con músculos en las piernas. Movi mi cabeza sacudiendo la sensación de extrañez por todo esto, miré la escena entre Bella y Mike, el otro bartender, se veía como si hubiera sido amor a primera vista y ella se veía como si quisiera empujarlo a una de las sillas de la piscina.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a este chico Jacob caminando hacia el bar, usando nada salvo sus músculos y los shorts rojos de salvavidas, la cara de disgusto de Bella cambió enseguida y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la barra y estrechó su mano. Antes de que pudiera analizar esto, Alice nos levantó a los tres de las sillas para que ayudáramos a los huéspedes a conseguir sus camarotes, me fui con la imagen de Bella sonriendo y riéndose con Jake y no tenia idea de porque me molestaba tanto.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alguien como que se esta poniendo celoso, ummmm? Nos vemos pronto, besitos y esperamos muchos regalitos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gracias a todas por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, estamos muy contentas por este trabajo que estamos haciendo y ya venimos con mas sorpresas para ustedes y varias historias en camino.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia nos pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

**EPOV**

Por fin llegó el descanso, me he pasado las ultimas dos horas metiendo y sacando gente de sus habitaciones, les mostraba el camino y luego los escoltaba de regreso a la cubierta principal y así algunos chicos del personal pudieran tomar las inmensa cantidad de maletas que traian y llevarlas a sus habitaciones sin interrumpirlos tocando la puerta, así que aquí estoy, descansando en cubierta y saludando a la gente..

He trabajado en estos botes el tiempo suficiente como para ver como la gente planifica su tiempo de diversión dentro del barco. Algunas familias ya estaban acampando alrededor de la piscina, viendo a sus hijos mientras luchan en el agua, mientras que sus hijas adolescentes se broncean, su propósito al hacer un crucero es demasiado obvio, reconectarse con la familia mientras gastan una cantiad enorme de dinero.

Vi parejas reunirse en la popa para mirar por encima de la baranda y saludar a los extraños que permanecen en tierra, algunas parejas usan este viaje como unas vacaciones para alejarse de la ciudad, otros lucen como recién casados en su luna de miel y se nota la diferencia entre ambos, las parejas casadas permanecen uno al lado del otro confortablemente pero con el mínimo toqueteo, estaban felices solo con saber que estaban aquí juntos.

Las parejas de recién casados tienden a abrazarse mas, brazos alrededor de la cintura, besos en la frente, etc. Otro tipo de duo romántico también se hacia presente, normalmente hay una pareja por viaje y se pueden ver a una milla de distancia, o desde una cubierta a la otra, por ejemplo, uno se sienta impacientemente en una de nuestras mesas en el patio, su pierna balanceandose impacientemente mientras su pierna derecha esta sujeta por una mujer mas joven, su mano derecha estaba cruzada por su espalda mientras sus dedos se movían nerviosos por su columna, ella enroscaba con su dedo el cabello de su cuello haciendo que algunas personas los miraran, el estaba mirando nervioso al grupo de pasajeros para ver si había algún rostro familiar que lo relacionana con sus actos en el barco, no había ninguna duda en mi mente que su "señora" imaginaba que estaba en un viaje de negocios, sacudi mi cabeza ante su incesante comportamieno y me dirigi de nuevo a la cubierta principal.

Cientos de tripulantes gritaban "ahoy" como si conocieran el lenguaje maritimo, los chicos brincando alrededor de la piscina fueron regañados por tirarle agua a sus hermanas y un nuevo gran grupo de personas estaba alrededor del bar, ah… los universitarios, no eran difícil de diferenciar, la gran mayoria era cercano a mi edad y su primer pensamiento era encontrar el bar mas cercano, un grupo de chicos estaba alrededor de Bella. La Bella de mi pasado se hubiera sonrojado y estaría nerviosa con todos esos chicos en sus trajes de baño y tatuajes, ninguno de esos chicos tenia nada de que avergonzarse con sus cuerpos esculturales, me siento cómodo diciendo esto porque yo también me encuentro intrigado por el grupo de chicas encima de Mike. Cada una de esas chicas, en sus bikinis coloridos, trataron de la mejor manera posible obtener bebidas gratis de parte de Mike, obviamente era en vano porque lo hubieran lanzado por la borda si lo descubren regalando nuestra mayor fuente de dinero.

Jasper apareció mientras veía a Bella y a Mike trabajar.

-Listo para llevar a toda esta gente al teatro y darles la charla sobre seguridad y precaución?- _Asentí y seguí mirando a los bartenders_- Esa Bella parece una gran chica.

-Ah?- _Sacudi la cabeza cuando me di cuenta que parecía como si me la estuviera comiendo con los ojos_- Si lo es, solo han pasado un par de años pero puedo ver un gran cambio en ella

-Que cambio?- El parecía confundido mientras me entregaba el megáfono*

Lo tomé y levanté el dedo para hacerle saber que le diría en un momento, presioné el botón para prenderlo.

-Damas y caballeros, si pudieran dar sus últimos saludos a las personas que están en el muelle despidiéndose se los agradeceria, dentro de los próximos cinco minutos nos gustaría que todos se dirigieran hacia el teatro donde les daremos indicaciones acerca de la seguridad dentro del barco, busquen a los empleados vestidos de verde y ellos les indicaran a donde deben dirigirse, esta reunión es obligatoria para TODOS los huéspedes, muchas gracias, de nuevo, en el teatro en cinco minutos.

Las personas se dirigian hacia el teatro antes de que apagara el megáfono, Jasper señalaba a la persona vestida de verde y me preguntaba sobre Bella.

-Bueno, hace dos años, una manada de hombres musculosos en shorts y sandalias la hubiera hecho enrojecer y tartamudear, ahora lo manejó muy bien, hizo contacto visual y nunca derramó ni una sola bebida.

-Creció, maduró, cual es el problema?- Jasper continuó saludando y apretando manos a los huéspedes mientras pasaban.

-Ninguno, solo que es diferente.- El asintio y entendio mi declaración, cuando yo relamente, no lo entendía.

Cuando todos los huéspedes desaparecieron al teatro para escuchar al Capitán Aro y a Carlisle, reacomodamos el mobiliario en la cubierta, recogimos los vasos sucios y limpiamos rápidamente la cubierta, miré de reojo hacia el bar y vi la cara de fastidio de Bella, podía escuchar suavemente la voz de Mike contandole algo y riendose de Bella, mientras ella lo ignoraba y se ocupaba de otras cosas, me acerqué para ver si necesitaba ayuda

-Hola pequeña, como va todo?- Rodó los ojos ante su viejo sobrenombre

-Oh, increíble- _Inclusive su voz sonaba fastidiada_- Mi amigo Mike ha sido tan amable de enseñarme como arreglar el bar- Asenti hacia Mike.

-Que pasó Masen? Mi amigo!- _Mike puso su puño en el aire esperando que yo chocara el mío con el, así que lo hice para hacerlo feliz_- Así que ya conociste a Bella, ella es increíble… le estaba diciendo que ella es la mejor asistente que he tenido…- Probablemente estuvo diciéndole eso por cinco minutos pero lo corté cuando vi a Bella con un pequeño tic en su lado derecho

-Claro amigo. –_Me sentí raro hablando "Mike", pero que demonios_- Nos conocemos desde siempre, te importaría si me la robo unos minutos? Voy a llevarla al teatro para que escuche la charla.

-Seguro, yo puedo solo- Choqué mi puño con el suyo de nuevo y me lleve a Bella.

-Bueno, tu primer día, que tal hasta ahora?- Pude ver que estaba un poco nerviosa

-Es genial, de verdad lo es, es posible que Mike no llegue a Alaska pero realmente me encanta ver a toda esta gente. Viste a a esa pareja de allá toda impaciente esperando por su habitación? El escándalo estaba escrito en sus rostros- Me rei discretamente.

-Te diste cuenta uh? Realmente tenemos varios como ellos en cada viaje, y… hablando de escándalos y esas cosas, estabas realmente cómoda , no?- Salió como una pregunta porque todavía no podía creerlo.

-Totalmente, estoy acostumbrada a toda esta atención- _Frunci el seño y ella no me hizo caso_- Cuando trabajé en el pub me acostumbré a manadas de chicos hormonales, no es gran cosa- _Miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estábamos de nuevo en la proa del barco_.- Pensé que iriamos al teatro.

-No… yo puedo enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, solo parecía que necesitabas ser rescatada- _Rodo los ojos y sacudio su cabeza como agradeciendome_- Básicamente, no hay salidas y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, si el bote comienza a hundirse te salvas y ya.

Ella hizo una pausa, me miró, y ambos comenzamos a reirnos por lo ridículo que se oia eso, sin embargo, decidí ponerme serio en caso de que realmente necesitara oír esto.

-No es así realmente, ellos te enseñan a usar el chaleco salvavidas, pero hay de esos por todas partes del barco, raramente hay hundimientos, pero no me gustaría encontrarte esposada a un poste así que mantente fuera de problemas- Sonrió ante mi referencia sobre Titanic.

-Estoy tan contenta de haberte hecho ver esa película conmigo todas las noches durante tres semanas cuando éramos mas jóvenes, de lo contrario, que otra referencia tendrias?

-Créeme que de donde salio esa hay muchas mas, solo espera.

Un llamado a cubierta a través de los altavoces nos alertó a volver a nuestros puestos, porque los huéspedes se iban a comenzar a apilar hacia sus habitaciones y hacia la cubierta en minutos.

-Esa era Alice, cierto?- _Bella señalo el altavoz y yo asenti_.- Ella es increíble, apuesto a que le encanta estar al mando

-No tienes ni idea, técnicamente trabajo para ella y ella esta constantemente dándome ordenes… Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo- Ella volteo y me miro a los ojos

-Estoy feliz de estar aquí

El bote zarpó a mar adentro a las 4:30 ese domingo en la tarde y el entretenimiento comenzó, un DJ estaba en cubierta mezclando unas canciones pop, todo tipo de Margaritas en vasos de colores pasaban por todas partes, vasos de recuerdos con sus pequeñas sombrillas en el borde, personas acomodandose en las tumbonas alrededor de la piscina, los niños tirandose de los toboganes y mojando a la gente, realmente amaba esta parte del viaje, es el comienzo de una aventura inesperada para todos. Sonrisas estampadas en las caras de todos (Excepto por la pareja de adúlteros) es pura diversión.

Alice pasaba por todo el barco, siendo la directora de entretenimiento, ella esta encargada de todo lo referente a la comodidad del barco, entretenimiento y eventos sociales, básicamente, después del Capitán Aro, ella es el miembro con mas alta jerarquia en el barco, pero como es muy joven, contrataron a Carlisle para que la ayudara con el liderazgo hacia otros empleados (En caso de que alguien tuviera problemas obedeciendo a una chica de 25 años de metro y medio de estatura) Podía escucharla mientras le decía a los pasajeros sobre el baile de cabaret que seria esta noche en el teatro después de la cena, íbamos a estar dos días navegando así que el gran show se iba a presentar esta noche y llegariamos a Glacier Bay mañana.

Bella estaba comiendosela en el bar, tal y como lo esperaba… y parecía que Mike era ahora su asistente, en vez de lo contrario, la miré para ver si seguía fastidiada con Mike, pero me encontré con algo totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba. La gente ya no se ponía verde cuando se mareaba, pero hacían cosas que te hacían suponer que no se sentian bien, ella tenia una concentración en la mirada mientras me acercaba a ella y podía ver pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, tomaba bocanadas de aire y cada cierto tiempo detenia lo que estaba haciendo y se agarraba del mostrador para mantenerse, sip, definitivamente estaba mareada y apenas llevábamos una hora navegando. Me acerque y le pregunte.

-Te sientes bien, pequeña?- Dejó caer su cabeza y su cabello cay{o frente a su cara

-Si no me sintiera tan miserable, estaría avergonzada- Mike volteo cuando escucho hablar a Bella y me vio parado allí, puso su puño de nuevo y grito.

-Masen, mi amigo!- Lo ignore

-Hey…Mike amigo…ahora no.- Heri sus sentimientos, pero realmente no me importaba, camine detrás del bar y me coloqué entre Bella y el bar, seguí mirando al piso y contando sus respiraciones, así que levanté su cabeza para que no se viera tan extraño, su cara estaba sudada así que la empuje un poco y la senté en un banco detrás del bar, después de que se sentó comenzó a protestar.

-No, voy a estar bien, me voy a levantar- _No se movio_- Voy a respirar profundo y me voy a levantar- _siguio sin moverse._

-Por que no me dejas que te busque un poco de Dramamina* en la enfermeria? Mike puede encargarse por un rato

-NO…no, disculpa, hemos estado en el bote por menos de una hora y eso me va a noquear completamente, me voy a componer, me aguanto y terminare el turno, tal vez me acostumbre mientras duermo…ok, me estoy levantando.- No hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, así que puse mi mao en su espalda y la empije suavemente hacia delante, se volteo y me agradecio y volvió al bar, de alguna manera se pudo controlar hasta que la hora pico del bar termino y se reunio conmigo y el resto de los chicos en el bar de suboficiales.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Como hizo Alice para que viniera a ver este show de cabaret, nunca lo sabré, me sentía una mierda, era como si no tuviera nada de equilibrio y hubiera bebido desde que salio el sol hasta que se oculto, todo aliento que tomaba venia acompañado de la necesidad de escupir trozos de comida por toda la cubierta, era horrible y realmente quería tomar algo pero me hubieran tenido que arrastrar a mi camarote… y honestamente, una chica solo puede manejar cierta cuota de humillación, me tomo cinco minutos de ver a las bailarinas del cabaret para rendirme, traté de enfocar la vista en las luces del techo, al escenario, pero todo se movia, demonios!

Todos nos encontrábamos unos al lado de los otros pegados en la pared del fondo mientras veíamos el show, y realmente me quería quedar, pero si quería conservar un poco de dignidad para el día siguiente tenia que salir de allí rápido, mire a mi izquierda y estaba Alice, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, y mire de nuevo hacia el escenario, mala idea, mire a mi derecha, que era la dirección de la salida, y Edward ya se estaba moviendo de donde estaba para sacarme de allí

-Quieres que te cargue?- Susurró en mi oído mientras saliamos del teatro.

-Y si te vomito encima?- Le pregunte débilmente.

-No seria la primera vez, solo coloca tu cabeza en mi hombro y sigue respirando.

Y así lo hice, me cargó y coloque mi cabeza en la base de su cuello mientras mi cabello caía sobre su hombro, solo había caminado como veinte pasos cuando se detuvo de repente, sentí que me colocaba encima de algo, mire alrededor y estábamos en la cubierta principal encima de mi bar. No habían casi huéspedes porque la mayoria estaban en el show, se sentía bien sentarse aquí, con el aire frío de la noche, de repente, Edward coloco su mano frente a mi cara.

-Toma esto- Dos pastillas se encontraban en su mano.

-Masen, me van a noquear, no tienes otra cosa?

-Bueno, he escuchado que otras plantas "medicinales" te pueden ayudar, pero no se esta permitido traer esa clase de remedios a bordo- _Se rio de su propio chiste y puso las pastillas en mis manos junto con un vaso de agua_.- De verdad, ya no das mas por esta noche, tomalas y encontraremos algo major para mañana.

Puse las pastillas en mi boca y me tome al agua rápidamente para que bajaran. La verdad sea dicha, soy una peso pluma, todo me afecta, podría ser la chica de los comerciales para placebos porque esos también me afectan.

-Ok, si no me puedes levantar en la mañana, prométeme que le vas a decir a mi papa que lo amo… y a tu mama también, es simpatica

-Oh Dios, ya recuerdo que tan rápido te hacen efecto las medicinas, vamos, montate en mi espalda.

Me monte en su espalda y reía mientras el cabello de su cuello me hacia cosquillas en la cara, podría haber volteado la cara, pero… que me hubiera acariciado la cara entonces? Tomé aire, respirando a Edward… y suspire.

-Hueles increible

-De verdad Bella, no hay manera de que esa medicina te hubiera hecho efecto tan rápido, han pasado que si tres minutos.

Podía sentirlo caminar debajo de mi, el movimiento de sus caderas por debajo de mis muslos y mis partes sensibles me estaba haciendo inmensamente feliz, pero sabia que no debía decir nada.

-Dios, esto se sinte increíble- Tal vez no lo sabia.

-Me alegra que te sientas mejor, ya llegamos.

Me puso en el piso y tal vez o tal vez no, me queje, coloco su dedo indice en la parte mas baja de mi cuello, sentí su dedo meterse por debajo de mi camisa y deje de respirar, luego su dedo atrapo algo y comenzó a halarlo hacia arriba… mi collar… con la llave de mi cuarto, demonios.

-Bells, creo que deberías recostarte, ahora, me estas viedo raro.

Rode los ojos y entre en mi habitación, pise fuerte hasta mi cama quitándome la camisa de un tiron y mis shorts de una vez, mis zapatos se enredaron en mis shorts porque no se me ocurrió quitarmelos primero mientras iba hacia mi cama, Edward sintió lastima por mi… bueno, algo así… se estaba riendo mientras atravesaba la habitación y trataba de controlarse mientras me quitaba los zapatos y me quitaba los shorts.

Así que aquí estaba, drogada y casi desnuda delante de Edward Masen y el solo se reía mientras me quitaba la ropa, mientras me quitaba la otra media, rápidamente me voltee y me tire en la cama debajo de las sabanas, cinco segundos después estaba rendida y roncando en mi preciada cama.

En algún punto de la mañana, rodé y deje salir un gruñido, cuando tomo medicinas nunca me muevo mientras duermo, así que cuando rode desde la derecha hacia la izquierda, pude sentir la sangre fluyendo de nuevo. Y allí lo sentí. Lo sentí a EL, Edward estaba en la cama conmigo, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y como me movi, me acercó mas a el.

Respiré profundo y evalue la situación, aquí estábamos, justo como Dawson y Joey* (Antes de Pacey), Edward continuaba durmiendo, sin nisiquiera una idea de que siempre he estado enamorada de el, sacudiendo mi cabeza de mis propios pensamientos decidí que tenia que ponerme en forma de nuevo, tenia que haber una especie de barrera entre nosotros

Si lo que Alice y los demás dicen es cierto, Edward no estara en cada esquina que cruce en este bote, si voy a vivir en este barco por los próximos cuatro meses mientras Edward le muestre a las turistas un buen entretenimiento pues tendre que buscarme a una persona que por lo menos me haga sonreír mientras los demás juegan a la casita, Alice tenia a Jasper, Rosalie a Emmett y Edward tenia a quien quisiera, yo también necesitaba a alguien, pero quien? Mike? Por favor!, Jake es lindo, y tiene una gran personalidad… pero es tan joven, que tal vez termine enseñándole como montar bicicleta, James? Ni por un demonio, se a quien quiero, pero no es una opcion.

Mi alarma se disparo y me asustó, salté de mi cama y me di cuenta de que estaba en sosten y pantaletas, donde quedo mi ropa? vi mi camisa cerca de la puerta y mis zapatos tirados cerca de la cama y todos los recuerdos aparecieron de repente, que vergüenza.

Me levante y me metí al baño para ducharme y preparame para el día, cuando Salí del baño diez minutos después, Edward ya no estaba en la cama, había una nota pegada a una caja, abrí la caja y conseguí dos brazaletes con una pequeña bola de plastico pegada a ellas, abrí la nota, perfectamente escrita con su hermosa caligrafia.

**_Bells,_**

**_Espero te sientas mejor esta mañana, fui y tome estas dos de la enfermeria porque tus medicinas están por acabarse, estas ayudan con el vertigo, solo pontelas en las muñecas con las bolitas presionando hacia dentro de tus muñecas, me diverti abrazandote anoche, dices las cosas mas graciosas…_**

**_Tu chico._**

Mientras me sentaba en el borde de mi cama, doble la nota y sacudi mi cabeza… mi chico.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Esperamos lo hayan disfrutado y nos digan lo que piensan acerca de este enredo entre estos dos. en el proximo capitulo veran lo que pasa por la cabecita de Edward, pero que tan rapido lo suba dependera de ustedes ;)**

**Megafono: Aparato que se utiliza para hablar en concentraciones o manifestaciones**

**Dramamina: Medicina que ayuda con los mareos y asienta el estomago**

**Dawson y Joey: Es alusivo a una serie de television llamada Dawson's Creek con James van der Beek y Katie Holmes, donde ambos eran los mejores amigos y siempre estuvieron enamorados sin decirse nada hasta que apareció Pacey (Joshua Jackson)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disculpen todas por la tardanza pero de verdad estos dias han sido fuertes de trabajo, este capitulo era un poco largo y para rematar me dio el peston del siglo y no tuve mucho tiempo para traducir. Quiero agradecer por sus alertas y favoritos y espero sigan con nosotras y esta divertida historia.**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes nos pertenecen, al final les diremos de quien es.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

**EPOV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y sentí mi cama moverse, probablemente me hubiera enloquecido ante el hecho de no estar solo en mi cama, pero de pronto algo cruzo mi periferia, como todavía no me encontraba del todo despierto, no pude enfocar muy bien la vista hacia quien estaba viendo, lo que estaba viendo era mucho mas fácil de enfocar, un cabello largo, color chocolate, cayendo en cascada por la espalda mas sexy que haya visto en mi vida, Hilary Swank es horrible en comparación con esta chica, la esculpida y femenina espalda y piernas estaban unidas por el mas hermoso trasero que…. Esperen… esta no es mi cama, este no es mi camarote…

Mire desesperado alrededor del cuarto a ver si reconocía algo, mis ojos escanearos las paredes desnudas y aterrizaron en una foto de Bella y mía, al principio deje salir el alivio, lo siguiente que hice fue volar fuera de su cama, me quite las sabanas de encima de un tirón y casi caigo al suelo, sentí que el cuarto daba vueltas así que agarre mis rodillas y metí mi cabeza entre ellas, finalmente note que yo seguía con mi ropa puesta, ni siquiera me había quitado la camisa, así que por que estaba tan aterrado? Porque te quedaste mirándole el trasero a Bella… y te gustó. Sacudí la cabeza para acabar con mi charla interna, luego escuche el sonido de la ducha correr y mi mente me asaltó con imágenes de lo que pudiera encontrase debajo de esa sexy ropa interior negra, sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo y Salí de su habitación en tres zancadas.

Después de cerrar la puerta tras de mi, trate de calmar mis pensamientos indecentes, primero que todo, que hacia yo aquí? Y segundo… he visto a Bella en ese estado antes, por que me estaba afectando de esta manera?

Mi aturdimiento estaba empezando a desaparecer, recordé a Bella quitándose la ropa y zigzagueando hasta su cama, era divertido verla tratando de quitarse los shorts con los zapatos puestos, sacudí mi cabeza pensando en lo fácil que su cuerpo reacciona a cualquier tipo de drogas, al segundo de estar libre de cualquier enredo con su ropa, estaba roncando.

Recordé haber estado en su puerta y luego cuando me dijo "_Si no despierto en la mañana_", me sentí culpable, realmente nunca pensé que no despertaría… pero recordé lo que dicen acerca de las famosas ultimas palabras, así que me subí a su cama y sus suaves ronquidos me llevaron a dormir, ahora me encuentro fuera de su habitación, respirando pesadamente y tratando de descubrir lo que esta sucediendo en mi mente.

-Edward, estas bien?- _Me voltee para encontrar a la enfermera del barco, Esmee, con cara de preocupación_- Cariño, puedes oírme? Estabas sacudiendo tu cabeza como si trataras de sacar agua de tus oídos

-Oh! Ja!...No, estoy bien… solo que…- _respire profundo para despejar mi mente_- Lo siento, hagámoslo de nuevo, solo me estaba sacudiendo el sueño… me acosté tarde, y es muy temprano- Eso sonaba suficientemente bien para alguien que lucia como un lunático en un pasillo a las 6 de la mañana.

-Ok – Levanto la ceja demostrándome que no me creía.

-Realmente, quería saber si tenias bandas para el mareo en la enfermería, la nueva bartender es muy susceptible a las medicinas- _Ya estaba devolviéndose a su camarote antes de que pudiera terminar_.- Excelente! El vaivén realmente le pateo el trasero ayer…

Se aclaró la garganta para demostrarme que estaba siendo un poco ordinario con ella, Esmee era básicamente la madre de todos en el barco y nos mantenía a raya, sospechaba que tenia un lado travieso en ella, pero nunca lo demostró, comencé a disculparme pero cerró la puerta de su camarote en mi cara, el niño petulante que llevo por dentro comenzó a murmurar, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, pero el adulto en mi estaba agradecido porque me dio las bandas.

Abrió la puerta y tenia la caja con las bandas en la mano y me la tiro en la cara, mientras estaba distraído agarrando la caja, cerró la puerta de nuevo detrás de ella.

-Dile a Bella que si estas no funcionan que vaya a verme, podemos probar con otras cosas para acostumbrarla al vaivén del barco… ahora, ve a arreglarte- Me dio una de sus miradas amorosas y cuando iba a sonreírle de vuelta me di cuenta de que sus ojos miraban preocupados a la puerta de su habitación, mmmm, eso es curioso.

-Le diré, gracias.

Me miró mientras me metía de nuevo a la habitación de Bella y me pregunté que sería todo eso que acababa de pasar, sin embargo, la ducha seguía corriendo y mi mente se fue a otro lugar, tenia que salir de allí, así que lance los brazaletes a su cama y luego tome un pedazo de papel, creo que firme la nota como "Tu chico" o algo así de gay, todo lo que se es que escuche la ducha cerrarse y saqué mi trasero de allí en tres segundos exactos para que estas nuevas y alborotadas hormonas no me avergonzaran, porque estoy seguro que ver a Bella en toalla podría poner a mi cerebro a millón.

Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la cubierta principal para un desayuno con los chicos, en el camino decidí analizar mi reciente necesidad de pasar mis manos por todo su cuerpo, esta no es la primera vez que he visto a Bella ser sexy, en realidad, esa chica siempre ha sido una belleza, inclusive en tercer grado, tenia a varios pre adolescentes babeando por ella, incluyéndome, hasta un día en el que menciono algo sobre prender en fuego el cabello de alguien si el no dejaba de mirarla así, no quería ser yo ese niño, así que retome mi puesto de mejor amigo y aparté cualquier clase de sentimientos que un chico de ocho años pudiera tener.

El bachillerato llego y nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos se intercambiaban las y los novios como coleccionables, una semana pudiera haber estado "saliendo" con Ashley, y la siguiente iba de manos con su mejor amiga Nikki, Bella y yo permanecimos amigos pero nunca nos tomamos de la mano para ir al centro comercial o algo así, nunca trató de hacerlo y yo tampoco. Ya estábamos en los últimos años del bachillerato, el cuarto año como mejores amigos, pero algo cambió, primero, Lauren Mallory y sus dos descubrimientos, siempre pensé que Bella era hermosa, y todavía lo era, pero Lauren… era diferente, o lucia como si lo fuera, Lauren y yo no duramos mucho porque era una perra superficial y tenia ese habito molesto de hablar estupideces sobre Bella.

Enseguida Lauren desapareció, otra chica me coqueteaba, si Bella estaba molesta por la situación nunca lo supe porque nunca me lo dijo, a pesar de nuestras relaciones fallidas, nos convertíamos en una unidad fuerte, si un chico plantaba a Bella, ella venia conmigo y nos reíamos acerca de las cosas que podríamos hacerle… si fuéramos personas violentas. Si alguna chica golpeaba mi ego engañándome con otro, ella estaba allí para recoger mi sobre dramático y roto corazón. Nuestros otros amigos no podían entender como podíamos ser tan amigos y nunca haber tenidos sexo, nosotros si podíamos.

La fiesta de graduación llego, terminó con un dulce beso en los labios que me dejo soñando toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente puse todos esos pensamientos de lado, ella nunca me dio ninguna señal de querer algo mas que una amistad y yo no quise arruinarlo agregándola a ella a la lista de "Las que no funcionaron", así que de nuevo, puse mis sentimiento de lado y comencé a separarme un poco para evitar dañar lo único estable en mi vida.

Luego llegó la universidad… y vivimos juntos… y no hubo ninguna duda acerca de cómo era mi mejor amiga, idiotas venían a tratar de ganarse su corazón, la pobre chica traía a casa a los idiotas mas grandes del mundo, no tenia que preocuparme por ella, llegó a un punto en el cual podía señalar a que hora regresaría a casa, todas las veces que estuve en lo cierto, nos sentábamos y nos reíamos de lo ridículos que eran esos chicos, casi sentía lastima por ella… bueno, si la sentí, cuando no estaba regocijándome secretamente del hecho de que esos tipos no fueran el correcto para ella.

Luego llego nuestro segundo año viviendo juntos en nuestro apartamento de dos habitaciones, cuando accidentalmente la descubrí saliendo de la ducha, me congelé. Ella simplemente se cubrió con la toalla y me paso por al lado y tenia una sonrisa malvada en la cara durante dos días, le preguntaba sobre su día y ponía esa sonrisa como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, y casi se reía mientras me respondía, hubiera sido muy molesto sino hubiera sido tan adorable.

Me mantuve alejado del baño por semanas, tratando de evitar otro accidente, no podía ir por la vida soñando con las tetas de Bella a menos que algún día tenga la oportunidad de cubrirlas con mis manos, así que me mantuve alejado de su baño.

Y luego, apareció Garrett, apareció de la nada literalmente, así como, aquí estoy, ocupándome de mis propios asuntos, cuando Bella paso como un rayo por mi lado y dándome un toque en la cabeza como si estuviera palmeando un gato, abrió la puerta y dejó entrar al único hombre que me hizo pensar "Mierda", rápidamente nos presentó y lo sacó por la puerta.

Me quedé mirando a la puerta por cinco horas, mientras estaba rogándole a los dioses que la trajeran de regreso a casa, estaba analizando esos tres segundos en que nos vimos, pensé acerca de su nombre… Garrett, que clase de nombre es Garrett? Pero de nuevo pensé, quien diablos nombra a su hijo Edward? Desee que mi nombre fuera Garrett, desee ser yo el que le mostrara como pasarla bien y hacerla reír de mis chistes, el bastardo parecía una buena persona, su sonrisa era agradable, porque era …agradable, apariencia… más que agradable, lo odiaba. Cuando Bella abrió la puerta eran más de la una de la mañana, me relajé y me disculpé para irme a mi cuarto. Ni siquiera recuerdo si le dije algo, solo caminé a mi habitación y me desmayé en mi cama, emocionalmente exhausto por las cosas que pasaban por mi mente.

Garrett siguió saliendo con Bella, por un año y medio, así que hizo lo que cualquier persona en su sano juicio haría, conseguí un trabajo en una línea de cruceros, me enamoré del océano, enterré todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga, no hablando con ella por dos años y ahora esos sentimientos están de vuelta… por culpa de aquel sexy encaje negro que vestía su cuerpo esta mañana, maldita sea, mierda.

Con toda esta batalla interna que llevaba, me salté el desayuno y estuve caminando por el bote tratando de olvidarme de la pesadilla de los novios del pasado, generalmente, esto estaría bien, Alice no me necesitaría tan temprano, los pasajeros comenzaban a salir mas tarde debido a las noches de fiesta y las cantidades de alcohol en sus sistemas, por alguna razón, los chicos seguían en la mesa con los platos llenos de tocino y huevos.

-Eduardo… que hay de nuevo?- Dijo Emmett

Tomé una silla y tomé un tocino del plato de Emmett, no me quedaba duda de que este era su segundo o tercer plato de comida, de repente volteó su cara hacia el bar.

-Se siente mejor hoy?- Preguntó

Voltee hacia el bar e instantáneamente tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, Bella estaba de nuevo en el bar y se veía perfecta, sus mejillas tenían color y llevaba los brazaletes en las muñecas, ella y Mike tenían bajo control al pequeño grupo que decidió que tomar a las 7:30 de la mañana era una buena idea, y luego, brincó Jake, literalmente, el chico se bajó de su puesto en la piscina hacia el bar, noté los ojos de Bella mirar el pecho desnudo del salvavidas y quise golpearlo, no solo porque ella se lo comió con los ojos, si no porque nos encontrábamos al norte y el aire era muy frio, por qué demonios la piscina está abierta?

Eventualmente me calme y comencé a trabajar, no podía sentarme en esa silla todo el día y explorar maneras de matar a todo aquel hombre que mirara a Bella, además, Emmett y Jasper tenían que ir a sus puestos para comenzar con las actividades del día así que tenia que mover mi trasero también.

Llevé a la gente a la línea del buffet, los ayudé a crear los omelets perfectos, y obligué a algunas personas a sentarse con completos extraños, por que ir a un crucero y no conocer a nadie? No lo entiendo.

Cuando terminó el desayuno, estaba a cargo de abrir todos los bares, el bar del karaoke estaba lleno con dos familias cantando "We are family", el bar para bailar estaba abierto, pero mucha gente no se acerca sino hasta las 11:30 aproximadamente, las personas estaban apoyadas en las barandas tratando de observar algo de la vida marina, y otro grupo de personas se estaban conociendo en cubierta, sentí un pequeño zumbido a mi alrededor y cuando vi un pequeño destello de la cara de Alice supe que necesitaba algo divertido para animar a la gente, inclusive Bella y Mike estaban sentados detrás de la barra aburridos.

Me di cuenta que el megáfono estaba en la barra del bar, así que caminé hacia allá para tomarlo, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Alice dando saltitos y aplaudiendo, ella sabia lo que iba a hacer, tome el megáfono y asusté a una aburrida Bella y a Mike, le guiñé el ojo y puse el megáfono en mis labios.

-Buenos días damas y caballeros!- _Toda la atención se centró en mi_- Quisiera hacer algo en los próximos cinco minutos, y necesitamos que todos los hombres de todas las edades participen, Damas, si sus esposos se están llevando el tenedor a la boca, por favor, párenlos, vamos a mover este barco con algunos concursos!

El Dj estaba en el mismo animo en el que yo me encontraba y comenzó a tocar una canción movida, a Alice le estaba gustando esto y bailo hasta llegar a donde yo estaba, Rosalie y Angela aparecieron también y se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la música y luego lo hicieron los huéspedes también, bueno, realmente movían su pie al ritmo de la música, al igual que sus cabezas, pero ya se sentía el cambio en el ambiente.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a sacar hombres del grupo que estaba en cubierta, hombres en sus sesentas se movían hacia donde me encontraba y los universitarios seguían a Rosalie como moscas, el Dj comenzó a bajar un poco el volumen mientras las chicas ponían en fila a los hombres.

-Ok, ya no se pueden echar para atrás…quien esta listo para el concurso del el mas peludo!-

Créanme, no estoy nada emocionado acerca de este concurso, solo me gusta para verles la cara de susto a los abuelitos, la música subió y Alice comenzó a bailar con uno gordito de 45 años con la espalda peluda que se salía de su camiseta, ella realmente si ama este concurso. Miré hacia el bar y vi a Bella riéndose de Alice, Mike, que estaba detrás de ella, estaba supuestamente bailando pero parecía que la estaba montando por detrás, no había duda en mi mente que si ella se diera cuenta de lo que esta haciendo detrás de ella, le hubiera arrancado las bolas, igualmente necesitaba ser un buen amigo y sacarla de allí

-Bella Swan!

La llamé por el megáfono, me miró mientras los demás pasajeros la veían, ella odia ser el centro de atención y no pude evitar reírme por la mortificación reflejada en su cara, la cara de Mike mostraba emociones encontradas, primero, parecía asustado por si le llamaba la atención por lo que estaba haciendo, y luego entrecerró los ojos y me tiró una mirada matadora, le hice señas con la cabeza para que viniera y lo hizo.

Al momento en que se coloco a mi lado, el Dj bajó el volumen de la música. Alice, Angela y Rosalie seguían bailando alrededor de los hombres, y en uno que en otro momento los halaban por la camisa, las esposas y las novias estaban divertidas mientras que algunos hombres tenían cara de horror.

-Las reglas son muy simples, enséñennos los que tienen, no sean penosos, créanme que el premio lo vale… y la señorita Bella aquí presente, será la juez, así que a ella es a la que tienen que impresionar.

La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y las chicas comenzaron a subir las franelas de los caballeros, los universitarios estaban felices de que les quitaran las camisas mientras que algunos de los ancianos estaban un poco dudosos. Bella todavía se veía un poco avergonzada, así que me robé el baile de traseros de Alice y juguetonamente y rocé mi trasero con la cadera de Bella, ella se rió y me dio una nalgada y todo me pareció que estaba perfecto en el mundo., me reí con ella mientras mi mano picaba por darle una nalgada a ella también, que demonios pasa conmigo? No puedo ni siquiera disfrutar un momento amistoso sin querer tirarla sobre la barra del bar y crear una nueva mezcla del famoso Dirty Martini (Sucio Martini).

Me dio un codazo y me di cuenta de que tenia la mirada perdida hacia el bar y literalmente me sacudí para volver a la realidad (Por quinta vez desde esta mañana). Miré de nuevo hacia la manada de hombres sin camisa y le di la bienvenida de alguna manera a tan asquerosa distracción. Todos se encontraban de pie en una línea mientras que las chicas se encontraban al lado de los tres primeros, cada una caminaría/bailaría hacia el centro de la cubierta mientras cada hombre tendría que lucir como si ese fuera su lugar.

Como las chicas hacían para no reírse, nunca lo sabré, un hombre de mediana edad, que lucia como si estuviera considerando hacerse una liposucción en lo que se bajara del barco, bailó hasta colocarse en el centro, estaba haciendo un baile todo extraño y continuaba moviendo su barriga cervecera mientras Alice sacaba los labios y hacia pucheros y bailaba alrededor del escenario, los espectadores solo decían "ahhhhh" y "whoo" mientras el otro hombre tomaba el escenario junto a Rosalie, este hombre estaba alrededor de los setenta años y tenia el pelo gris cubriéndole el 90% del cuerpo, me refiero a espalda peluda, pecho peludo, orejas peludas, endemoniadamente peludo. Tomó la mano de Rosalie y regresaron a su puesto, la gente gritaba y vitoreaba. Angela tomo al tercer participante y los aplausos eran constantes entre los espectadores y lo hacían al ritmo de la música.

Los universitarios hicieron lo suyo entre uno que otro aplauso, claro que eran musculosos y todo, pero no había pelo, en ninguna parte… cada vez que uno tomaba la mano de una de las chicas mientras bailaban, Emmett aparecía de entre la multitud con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Todos los hombres hablan el mismo idioma, "Tócala y te voy a dejar un ojo morado antes de lanzarte por la borda".

Todos los concursantes terminaron con sus quince segundos de fama y era hora de juzgarlos. Anuncie a Bella una vez más y así animarla, pero de nuevo me sorprendió, ya iba bailando hacia el centro de la pista, se puso al lado del primer hombre que había bailado, levantó los brazos mientras chocaba sus caderas con las de el, hizo el mismo movimiento con el viejito de al lado y así fue, en línea, pasando de largo a los universitarios pinchándolos en el pecho con su dedo, fingieron decepción y se hicieron a un lado.

Eliminó a la manada dejando solo a tres pero ya tenía en mente a quien iba a elegir, los tres hombres movían las rodillas al ritmo de la música y le hizo una seña sexy con su mano a uno de los hombres para que se acercara a ella, bailó hacia donde estaba ella y tomo su mano, le dio una pequeña vuelta y levantó sus manos en señal de victoria mientras reían. El hombre le agarro el trasero y ella le pellizco las mejillas, de nuevo, me quede preguntándome quien era esta nueva Bella y de donde salió. Diez minutos antes ella había salido corriendo de la barra y me miraba avergonzada, hace dos segundos ella estaba bailando delante de todos los pasajeros mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pecho peludo de uno de ellos, Bella amaba la vida y la estaba viviendo al máximo y todo esto me tenía intrigado, todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de la seriedad de mis sentimientos hacia Bella, así que para no dejárselo saber a todo el mundo me hice el loco y anuncie otro concurso en el bar de karaoke en una hora, las chicas le dieron el premio al viejito peludo que consistía en bebidas gratis por el resto del viaje y deje que mis ojos se enfocaran de nuevo en Bella , ella venia riendo hacia el bar cuando Jacob apareció de nuevo, levantó la mano para chocar los cinco y ella lo hizo, fue cuando el tomo su mano por más tiempo del apropiado que decidí darme la vuelta e irme, me fui directamente al bar del karaoke por una bebida mañanera y prepararme para el próximo concurso.

Aparentemente me encuentro en un estado de mal humor tal que necesita ser remediado rápidamente, Jasper, Emmett, incluso James tuvieron que arrastrar participantes para el concurso de karaoke, todas eran veinteañeras que rogaban por un apropiado tour por el barco, todos estaban elegantemente vestidos en un barco que no ameritaba tanta formalidad, vestían sus pantalones apretados y sus tops reveladores, agradecí las distracción pero fue por muy poco tiempo porque Jake y Bella entraron al bar juntos, obviamente estaban aquí para divertirse y reírse de los participantes… pero tenían que lucir tan malditamente cómodos juntos? Se conocen desde hace cuarenta y cinco segundos.

-Hey, que te sucede?- Emmett me golpeo ligeramente en la nuca y solo sacudí mi cabeza y le rodé los ojos.

No podía responderle si realmente no entendía mi respuesta, encendí el micrófono y le di la bienvenida a todos al bar, presente a las 5 participantes que tenía en mis tarjetas y las cinco chicas comenzaron a cantar, cada una lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, con muchas ganas, dejándolo todo en el escenario, realmente no puedo recordar ninguna de las canciones que cantaron porque estaba mandándole dagas con los ojos a Jake y a Bella, eso fue hasta que el ave de Jessica Stanley tomo el escenario, solo de mirarla unos segundos podías darte cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo imposible por impresionar a alguien, tomó el micrófono de manos de la participante anterior y su actitud cambio un poco, sin el micrófono parecía una chica en un top ajustado rogando por un poco de atención, con el micrófono, era otra historia.

Mientras se paró allí con el micrófono en la mano, sacudió su cabello y comenzó las palabras inolvidables de aquella infame canción de Dirty Dancing…"Now I… had the time of my life. And I owe it all to you"

La música comenzó y el público comenzó a vitorearla y a aplaudir, y yo estaba conectado a su mirada mientras ella me retaba a que le enseñara un buen rato en el barco, canto la canción sin romper contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento, recibí codazos departe de Emmett mientras me cantaba directamente a mí, estaba atrapado en ese trance hasta que la canción acabó y el público claramente la escogió a ella como ganadora y le di el mismo premio que al viejito, sin embargo, cuando le dije que había ganado bebidas gratis se vio un poco desilusionada, tomo mis hombros, bajo un poco mi torso para poder susurrar algo en mi oído, mientras ella me pedía por un tour exclusivo, vi a Bella y a Jake conversando muy animados en una esquina, y antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba aceptando encontrarme con Jessica después de mi turno.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Este Edward no sabe que hacer con su vida, ven lo que pasa cuando la gente no se comunica? Ya veremos que sucede en el proximo, besos ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hemos vuelto! Espero disfruten este capi, es muy gracioso ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes son nuestros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

**BELLA**

Hoy ha sido un día hermoso, de verdad, no he sentido que me voy a caer por los alrededores de las nauseas, si me he congelado un poco el trasero pero el ver por la ventana y contemplar esa cantidad de glaciares cubriendo las azules aguas del mar no es algo que se aprecie todos los días. Me pregunto si así se sentirán las moscas cuando caen dentro de un vaso de agua helada.

Después del concurso en el karaoke corrí a mi camarote a buscar un suéter, bueno, eso y para refrescarme un poco después de lo que vi, gracias a Dios ese chico Jake estaba allí para distraerme del sexo con karaoke que Edward y esa perra, desgraciada, mal nac… estaban teniendo delante de todo el mundo, podría ser mas obvia la amiga? Bueno, tenia que hacer una retirada silenciosa antes de que mi cara delatara lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, fue cuando al decidir sentarme en mi habitación, a regodearme en mi miseria por Edward, tuve una epifanía, bueno, no exactamente una epifanía ya que he pensado en esto millones de veces, pero Edward nunca ha querido nada mas de mi, siempre ha estado contento con nuestra amistad y durante los últimos dos años, ni siquiera eso tuvimos.

Así que esta soy yo, poniéndome los pantalones y convirtiéndome en una niña grande, no mas llorar por los pasillos por Edward Masen, tal vez todavía quiera partirle la cara a la perra esa más tarde, pero no será ni aquí ni ahora.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a mi barra me tropecé con Fred, mi compañero de baile descamisado con una cantidad enorme de pelos grises en el pecho, ese fue probablemente el momento mas gracioso de mi vida, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace una semana que estaría pasando mis dedos por el pelo del pecho de un hombre mayor me hubiera tropezado con mis pies de la risa, en realidad, eso todavía podría pasar.

-Hola Fred, espero estés disfrutando el resto de la tarde- Este es mi intento de ser una empleada fiel y conquistar el arte de la atención al cliente.

Fred caminó hacia mi, me miró a los ojos y me dijo "Ve por ellos cariño", me pasó por un lado y me dio una nalgada mientras se iba por el pasillo, si no hubiera sido por el completo estado de shock en el que me encontraba tal vez hubiera podido pensar en algo que decirle, pero realmente…. Me dejó sin habla.

Llevé mi cara de horror durante todo el camino hasta la cubierta principal, creo que fui demasiado obvia cuando Jake comenzó a reírse de mi y me preguntó si había visto un fantasma.

-Ningún fantasma… solo… yo… olvídalo- Sacudí mi cabeza y le pregunté que hacia.

-Bueno, la piscina esta oficialmente cerrada hasta que salgamos de Alaska y Mike cerró el bar porque todo el mundo esta en los alrededores contemplando los glaciares- _Asentí y esperé a que llegara al punto_- Así que estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a la proa y verlos conmigo, ya que es nuestro primer viaje en el barco y me imagino que te gustaría verlos también.

-Oh… Bueno, esta bien.

Traté de mostrar todo el entusiasmo que pude, claro que quería ver los glaciares, y Jake no era mala compañía, pero el no era la compañía que yo quería, y allí cayo mi epifanía, hora de ponerse los pantalones, enrosque mi brazo en el suyo y nos encaminamos hacia la proa donde únicamente se le permitía el paso a los empleados. Estuvimos recostados de la baranda cómodamente, mirando como caían pedazos de hielo al agua durante cinco minutos, cuando oí mi primera referencia del Titanic.

-Iceberg a la vista!

Y luego, dos minutos después pude oír la misma linea desde otro lado de la cubierta, traté de contener la risa, pero la ultima persona que habló lo hizo en un horrible acento británico y no pude contenerme mas, estaba doblada de la risa cuando Jake habló.

-No lo entiendo, por que la gente sigue repitiendo eso?

Me asombré de tal manera, inspirando tanto aire frío, que me dio un ataque de tos de inmediato.

-Nunca…has… visto… Titanic?- Dije mientras tosía.

Estaba meneando su cabeza vigorosamente

-Ese no es mi tipo de películas, soy mas de golpes, artes marciales, y ese tipo de el licántropo se come al vampiro y esas cosas.

-Wow!- _Dije horrorizada_- Una vida sin ver Titanic… no me lo puedo imaginar, se trata sobre una chica rica que conoce a un chico pobre y se ena…

-Se de que se trata- _me cortó_- Son las historias de amor como Titanic que hacen que las chicas se vuelvan locas y nunca puedan ver lo que tienen realmente frente a sus narices, el amor debería ser fácil, la chica gusta del chico, el chico gusta de la chica y listo.- Bufé

-Si fuera fácil no fuera amor.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto o mas, estaba escuchando las conversaciones a mi alrededor cuando Jake cortó el silencio.

-Extrañas tu casa?- Mmmm como responder a eso….

-Algunas cosas- Lo vi esperando a que continuara pero no lo hice

-Bueno, yo si- _Meneó su cabeza por un segundo_- Mi papá me obligó a tomar este trabajo, verás, estuvo en un accidente hace unos años y ahora esta atado a una silla de ruedas.

-Oh, wow, eso es… terrible.

-Si, para él, y piensa que es terrible para mi también, ya que cuido de el y todo eso, pero la verdad me agrada, es básicamente mi mejor amigo y el cuidar de el… no lo se, es lo que me gusta hacer- _Esperó dos segundos y continuó_- Me dijo que no tenia ningún derecho al tratar de ser el padre, me dijo que tomara este empleo… como si esto es lo que quisiera hacer el resto de mi vida… que piensas, que debería hacer? Quedarme y trabajar… irme a casa cuando el barco atraque?, se que me necesita, yo lo se.

Lo dijo con tanta convicción que me imagine a un hombre lisiado sin nadie que lo proteja y cuide de el.

-Que debo hacer Bella?

Conoces esos momentos en donde deberías tener un montón de palabras que decir para hacer sentir mejor a alguien?, bueno yo soy terrible para esos momentos, solo quería palmear su espalda y decirle que todo estaría bien, porque usualmente eso funciona, pero me preguntó de una, que debía hacer.

-Ok, conozco a los padres, o mejor dicho, conozco a mis padres, y ellos se han olvidado completamente de lo que significa ser joven, mis padres creen que no me interesa nada de lo que pasa en el mundo y cuando los decepciono se lo achacan a la adolescencia- _Soltó una pequeña risa_- Ok, tengo 24 años, por Jesucristo!, no soy una niña, se cuando hago algo estupido…- _Me callé antes de meter la pata_- Mira, tu papá…

-Billy

-Billy, el se preocupa tanto por ti como por el, llámalo cuando atraquemos en Juneau y escúchalo, deberías ser capaz de detectar si de verdad esta pasando trabajo solo por el sonido de su voz- Simplemente asintió como si hubiese escuchado las palabras mas importantes de su vida y el silencio nos arropó de nuevo.

El frío finalmente me venció y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, con dientes castañeando y todo. Jake se rió y puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y me acercó a su pecho, su exquisito y acogedor pecho, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda para calentarme y levanté mi mirada para agradecerle.

Como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento en que levantara mi boca hacia el, sus labios estaban listos y esperando por mi, puedo jurar que sus labios estuvieron junto a los míos por menos de un milisegundo cuando escuché a alguien aclarar su garganta, ambos volteamos y encontramos a Alice parada a nuestro lado con la sorpresa en los ojos, lo cual no me sorprendió a mi, estoy tan sorprendida como ella, si solo vio esta parte de la escena debe estar pensando que pasó mas de lo que en realidad pasó, pero no hay nada, por lo menos de mi parte…

-Eh…- _Rompió el incómodo silencio_- El bar está abierto, solo vine aquí a ver si había alguien por ahí que quisiera jugar beer pong*.

En el momento en que se volteó para irse me separé de Jake, el se acercó de nuevo pero puse mi dedo en su pecho para detenerlo, de nuevo, no pude encontrar nada que decir así que asentí y me fui, gracias a Dios el no dijo nada cuando me fui, no se que hubiera podido decirle, soy una constante bola de estrés emocional a lo que a chicos se refiere, y ahora parezco una con Jacob, y por alguna razón me sentí un poco miserable cuando no apareció por el bar esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Hay veces en las que necesito alejarme del alcohol, como cuando decidí que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, no, realmente estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, solo me gusta liberar mi drama queen interna, y la llamo mi drama queen porque es muy raro cuando un hombre decide pelearse con su monologo interno acerca de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Si no fuera una bolsa de mierda emocional antes de ir al bar de los suboficiales, lo sería en el momento en el que decidí meter de contrabando a la chica del karaoke en un momento de debilidad y locura por mi parte, usualmente los huéspedes no son permitidos en nuestras áreas, pero soy Edward Masen y puedo hacer lo que me de mi maldita gana, y lo "que me de mi maldita gana" se convirtió en el peor error de mi vida.

Razón numero uno, nunca se calla!, solo habla y habla, si Bella se hubiera quedado lo suficiente con nosotros estoy seguro que le hubiera inventado un sobre nombre como _Jessica Nuncamecallo_ o _Dondemeapago Stanley_, finalmente noté como por culpa de ella mis amigos me habían dejado solo con ella en la mesa de pool.

Todos los demás se habían movido discretamente a la mesa de ping pong mientras Bella jugaba a los dardos con James, verla con ese idiota hizo que me tragara dos shots de lo que sea que tenia frente a mi, necesitaba salir de allí y necesitaba que _Jessica Hablapegado Stanley_ se alejara de mi, que vi en ella hace unas horas? Oh si, su voz, tal vez debería pasar el resto de su vida cantando todo lo que tenga que decir en vez de hablar. Caminé hacia la puerta del bar, golpeando los hombros de Emmett y Jasper en el camino, el murmuro algo sobre mi y ser un borracho estúpido, lo que era en este momento realmente, y salí del bar, y tal como lo esperaba, ella me siguió.

Fui capaz de disfrutar el silencio en el pasillo por dos segundos antes de que me preguntara que íbamos a hacer ahora, silenciosamente la llevé alrededor del bote buscando las escaleras que llevan hacia los camarotes de los huéspedes, Dios, porque todas las escaleras y pasillos se tienen que parecer?, ella seguía hablando y hablando acerca de algo de lo que no tenia ni idea así que seguí buscando y las encontré, bueno, otra alternativa a lo que estaba buscando.

-Por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó con su horrible voz nasal.

-Solo te traje al sitio donde te encontré, es algo que mi mama me enseño cuando era chiquito, todo lo que uses ponlo de nuevo donde lo encontraste- Bufó y rodó los ojos

-Ni siquiera me vas a llevar a ver tu habitación? Por qué he desperdiciado mi noche contigo? Todo lo que hiciste fue perderte en el espacio con una mirada de rabia en tus ojos, pensé que eras mas divertido, pero realmente no vales la pena.

Se volteó y se fue dentro del bar del karaoke donde había dejado a sus amigas hace horas, ni siquiera me importó defenderme. De alguna forma encontré mi camarote e inmediatamente me eché a dormir. Unas horas después me desperté automáticamente como lo he venido haciendo el ultimo año y tomé una ducha para eliminar todo el alcohol en mi, probablemente sea inútil porque se que las personas podrán oler el alcohol saliendo por mis poros hoy, **Nunca. Volveré. A. tomar. Así. De. Nuevo**, y lo mas importante, no mas chicas que canten y hablen mucho de nuevo. Después de asearme me dirigí al camarote de Bella, para escoltarla a desayunar como cualquier amigo lo haría, únicamente que nunca me abrió la puerta, en vez de eso, Esme asomó la cabeza por su puerta y me vio allí parado.

-Hola Edward, acabo de ver a Bella salir para desayunar, se veía que se sentía mejor, genial verdad? Bueno, nos vemos mas tarde, adiós.

Esme cerró la puerta de su camarote tan rápido como la abrió y me di cuenta de que esa mujer estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero no me quede mucho tiempo pensando en eso y me fui a cubierta. Anoche atracamos en Juneau y la vista se desplegaba a todo lo largo frente a mis ojos mientras me acercaba a las ventanas que estaban en el pasillo, amo este sitio, las montañas llenas de nieve y árboles por todas partes, era increíble.

Escuché risas que venían de "nuestra mesa" y miré a Emmett doblado de la risa, Bella estaba allí cubriendo su boca con la mano, obviamente tratando de evitar escupir la comida que tenia en la boca y Jasper se golpeaba la rodilla de la risa. Cuando coloqué una silla extra las risas cesaron un poco y levanté mi ceja en señal de pregunta.

-Eddie! Acabamos de oír la historia del pequeño Eddie y la pequeña Bella jugando a "Yo te muestro el mío si tu me muestras el tuyo".

Los chicos se volvieron a reír y Bella simplemente me sonrió.

-Que día no? Estoy seguro que hemos cambiado algo desde que teníamos seis años… quieres jugar de nuevo?- Ella rodó los ojos y comenzó a recoger su plato.

-Masen, no creo que seas capaz de manejar los cambios que ha sufrido mi cuerpo. - No había duda en mi mente de lo cierta que esa afirmación era, así que en vez de seguirle la corriente cambié el tema.

-Y que tienes planeado para hoy? Puedo quedarme en el bote contigo, si quieres.

Como era su primera parada no tenia autorización para bajar del barco, habían ciertos protocolos que ella necesitaba conocer antes de que pudiera bajar.

-No, el hecho de que yo no pueda bajar del barco no significa que tienes que ser mi niñero, haz lo tuyo… soy Miss Independiente en estos días, deberías ayudar a Emmett con su excursión.

Me recompensó con otra sonrisa y se levantó para botar su plato, estaba un poco dolido con ella por no aceptar mi oferta pero que podía hacer?. Apenas llegó a su bar, Jake se acercó y pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, al principio me molestó pero ella lo empujó discretamente y miró alrededor para ver si alguien lo había notado, yo lo hice y me tenía completamente enganchado a su conversación, estoy casi seguro de que escuché al chico decir que había disfrutado lo de anoche, mi mente corrió con las escenas de lo que había pasado anoche y recordé haberla visto jugando a los dardos con James, miré su rostro como buscando algún indicativo de que ella lo hubiera disfrutado también pero no mostró nada, como lo ha venido haciendo desde que esta en este barco.

-Y bueno, me quieres ayudar hoy? Me voy a llevar a un grupo a mirar a los osos.- Emmett siempre ha amado buscar osos.

-Nah, creo que me voy a quedar aquí.- Jasper se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, Alice me dijo que quería ir de compras pero algunos padres se anotaron para la guardería el día de hoy, quisieras ayudarme?

-Creo que puedo con eso, cuantos son?- No tenia nada planeado de todas formas.

-No muchos, tal vez dos o cuatro… De todas maneras no debería ser tan difícil- Asentí para mostrarle que no era gran cosa, los niños eran como pequeños adultos, no?

-Tal vez deberías buscar a alguien que te ayude, solo en caso de que lleguen otros a última hora.

-Ok, si piensas que lo necesito, tal vez pueda decirle a Bella que me ayude.- Jake seguía encima de ella y estoy casi seguro de que la escuché reír.

-Tu pequeña Bella se ve… feliz.

-Muy bien Emm, me alegra saber que sepas que una persona que sonríe es porque esta feliz, ahora, que significa cuando una persona arruga la frente?.

-No seas idiota, solo estaba señalando que ella y el chico de la piscina se están llevando muy bien.

Tomé un respiro profundo y exhale lentamente, no era mi intención dejar salir mis inseguridades en mi mejor amigo.

-Lo siento amigo, no se que fue eso…

-Creo que yo si lo se.

Ambos miramos a Jasper y el movía sus cejas como un idiota, luego miró alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca que nos pudiera escuchar.

-Bueno, anoche, antes de que todos fuéramos al bar, Alice fue a la proa a ver si había alguien del grupo por allí- _Jasper volvió a mirar alrededor y comenzó a susurrar_- Ella descubrió a esos dos muy "cómodos".

Hizo comillas al aire cuando dijo Cómodos y quise golpearlo por hablar en código, que no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy a punto de hacer combustión espontánea?. Traté de preguntar civilizadamente acerca de esta posición cómoda pero fallé cuando mi voz salió un poco mas aguda de lo normal, aclaré mi garganta y traté de nuevo.

-Que quieres decir con eso de "cómodos"- Si, hice las comillas al aire.

-Bueno, se estaban besando- Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando de dos extraños.

Pero ella no era una extraña, era mi Bella, yo le conseguí este trabajo para que nosotros pudiéramos… no se, retomar nuestra amistad o algo, no planeaba que se sintiera "cómoda" con el chico de la piscina, me disculpé con mis amigos y me levanté de la mesa antes de que notaran el vapor saliendo de mis orejas, durante mi pataleta interna no me di cuenta hacia donde me dirigía, de repente me encontré parado frente a la barra de Bella con mis dos manos agarrando el borde como si vida dependiera de ello, miré a Bella, Jacob y Mike me miraban como si tuviera dos narices. Sacudí a mi loco interno por un momento y rompí el silencio.

-Bells, tomé el turno de Jasper en la guardería esta tarde para que el y Alice puedan ir de compras, el insiste en que voy a necesitar ayuda, así que me preguntaba…

Dejé la opción abierta y esperaba que ella tomara la indirecta, y saben lo que hizo? Miró a Jake antes de responderme, como si estuviera pidiendo su maldito permiso!, Jake debe haber visto la desesperación en mis ojos porque asintió como si no fuera gran cosa, me voltee y levanté mi mano.

-Gracias, nos vemos mas tarde.

Les dije a ambos, necesitaba manejar mi resaca mejor antes de perder la cabeza, por qué demonios tenia que verlo a el primero?, no puede tomar una decisión ella sola? Me acababa de decir que era Miss Independiente. Mientras rodaba mis ojos por dejar que llegara a mi mente la canción de Beyonce en un momento como este, alguien me tomó por el hombro y me volteó, estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco a quien se había atrevido a molestarme durante mi monologo mental pero me di cuenta de que había sido Bella la que me había interrumpido.

-Hey, estas bien? Te ves un poco extraño- Tenía una mirada de genuina preocupación, lo que hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor

-Tranquila, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de resaca por anoche- _Me miraba como si no me creyera, lo cual estaba bien porque no era nada bueno diciendo mentiras_. -Y que fue todo eso hace un momento?- Le señalé el bar para mostrarle a lo que me refería.

- Que cosa?- Su tono era duro, sabía que ella sabia exactamente a lo que me refería.

-Eso- _Señalé la barra de nuevo_- Te interrumpí una cita caliente para mas tarde?

Bella sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-No interrumpiste nada, solo me pidió pasar el rato mas tarde, pero los niños suenan mas divertidos, solo no quise ser grosera.

Realmente no tenia nada que decir, porque estaba cuestionándola? Así que solo asentí, estuvimos allí en un incomodo momento de silencio y no pude soportarlo. Me voltee y caminé murmurando algo sobre ir al baño y que me buscara en la guardería a las once.

Cuando era niño siempre quise saber como se sentiría ir a la guerra, me imaginaba que estaba en un desierto que de repente se estremecía con un sonido a la izquierda, luego a la derecha… me revolcaría en la arena, evadiendo el fuego enemigo y me levantaría y tomaría posición dignificándome como el **Niño Patea Traseros** y destruiría a todos los enemigos. La situación en la guardería era muy similar.

La estimación de Jasper acerca de los que se habían anotado en la lista estaba totalmente fuera de la realidad, frente a mi habían veintidós niños, todos ellos registrados para ser cuidados el día de hoy, el sabia muy bien lo que estaba diciendo cuando me dijo que iba a necesitar ayuda, así que patearé su blanco trasero cuando regrese.

El piso? No tenia ni idea de donde estaba, no podía distinguir un juguete de un niño, tuve que empezar a apretar cosas para ver si chillaban o gritaban, bueno, no realmente, pero estuve cerca, los niños gritaban "mío" como las gaviotas en Buscando a Nemo*, y había un olor que venía de una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Sin muchas ganas y en contra de mi voluntad, seguí mi nariz hasta la esquina, detrás de la mecedora, allí estaba el pequeño Tommy, dos años y no lo habían enseñado a pedir el baño… y aparte, era todo un artista pintando las paredes con su "pupi", como me dijo Jasper que debía llamarlo, voy a patearle muy duro ese trasero cuando lo vea.

-Bella!

-Que…que?- Estaba separando a dos niños que se estaban peleando por un "mío"

-Renuncio! No puedo hacer esto!- Comencé a caminar fuera de la habitación y ella me pellizcó, no mas chicos de dos años para Bella Swan

-TU NO TE VAS- Estoy casi seguro de que mi amiga me gruñó

-Ya vuelvo, pon ese niño en el lavamanos y no dejes que nadie se acerque a aquella pared.

En alguna parte hay un Dios, es la única manera en la que puedo explicar como veintidós niños tomaban la siesta frente a mis narices. Después de encontrar a Pupcasso y salir corriendo de la guardería, silenciosamente lo nombré y recé porque me diera ideas de cómo calmar a las fieras, el, mi salvador, me llevó al bar, al principio me reí de la idea de necesitar un trago desesperadamente y luego me detuve…mi guitarra.

Esos niños eran como arcilla en mis manos después de un par de estrofas de Mary tenia un Corderito, Bella y yo les cantamos hasta inducirlos a un coma musical y luego les pusimos Buscando a Nemo, ahora, a la mitad de la película, todos los veintidós niños se encontraban durmiendo la siesta. Estábamos limpiando el "cuadro" de la pared cuando los padres comenzaron a llegar y llevarse a sus niños, Jasper siempre decía que esta era la parte fácil del trabajo, los padres pocas veces se quedaban mucho tiempo fuera porque muchos no soportan la idea de un extraño cuidando a sus hijos y no los culpo, si hubieran entrado hace hora y media hubieran salido huyendo despavoridos.

Todos los niños se habían ido, el cuarto estaba de nuevo en su estado normal cuando me tiré en el puff, Bella se rió y se tiró sobre mis piernas dejando colgar las suyas por un lado.

-Eso fue una experiencia… estoy contemplando seriamente la idea de patearle el trasero a Jasper mas tarde, te anotas?- Me rei con ella.

-Lo mas importante es que no nos derrocaron, estoy seguro que nos hubieran podido hacer mucho daño si caíamos en su trampa de jugar a los Indios y los Vaqueros, gracias por ayudarme.- Pasó su mano por mi frente para apartar el cabello que caía.

-Fue divertido, la mayor parte del tiempo.

Sus dedos jugaban inconscientemente con mi cabello y por mas que me hubiera gustado quedarme así para siempre y disfrutar de ese momento con todos mis sentidos en pleno, comencé a caer dormido poco a poco. Fue aproximadamente una hora después que sentí cuando se levantó de golpe de mis piernas asustándome hasta la muerte. No pude oír todo lo que decía pero si le entendía que se le había olvidado que había quedado con Jake para algo, no podía estar mas molesto con este chico en este momento.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Que les pareció? Me rei muchisimo con pupcasso, debe haber sido asqueroso limpiar el pupis de la pared, ewwwwww!, Esperamos les hayan gustado y se hayan divertido con este capi, el proximo es revelador ;)**

***Beer pong: Es un juego de ping pong pero se colocan vasos en la mesa y si la pelota cae en uno de ellos, el jugador contrario debera tomarse un vaso de cerveza lleno fondo blanco.**

***Buscando a Nemo: Pelicula de Disney donde un pez se pierde enm el mar y su papa va en su busqueda, so no la han visto, altamente recomendada.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aqui de vuelta nenas, les ciuento que esta historia es bastante corta y solo le quedan tres capitulos mas :(, lo se es triste, pero el proximo les prometo que trae lo que todas estan esperando ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes nos pertenecen :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

**BPOV**

Oh por Dios, que estoy haciendo? Que estoy haciendo? Que. Estoy. Haciendo?, Esta mañana me dije a mi misma que era hora de ponerme las pantaletas de niña grande y dejar de estar tirándome mentalmente a mi mejor amigo, luego voy y le brinco en las piernas al primer momento que tengo, bueno, realmente no fue un brinco, fue mas como un salto.

Dios, le salté en las piernas, fue tan poco sexy, pero de alguna manera mi cerebro esta haciendo de todo esto algo mas grande, obviamente el no se sentía en la luna conmigo en sus piernas, si lo estuviera, dudo que ahorita estuviera roncando como lo está haciendo si yo tuviera algún efecto sobre el, ugh.

Contemplé el levantarme, pero el estaba allí recostado, tan hermoso, digo, cómodo, está allí tan cómodo, no quisiera despertarlo, no, no quiero, yo también estoy cómoda. Me acomodé en su pecho y el acomodó su cuerpo para hacerme mas espacio, realmente no tenia porque hacer eso, planeaba disfrutar de esta cómoda situación lo mas que pudiera.

Con mi oreja presionada en su pecho, pude oír el leve latido de su corazón, como su cabeza colgaba del puff, su boca estaba un poco abierta y dejaba salir unos pequeños ronquidos, como una buena acosadora, aspiré el olor de su camisa y terminé aguantando una oleada de tos que afectaba mi pecho, olía a demonio, su camisa tenia trazos de sudor y alcohol mezclados con el olor que solo un niño puede dejar, probablemente la mayoría de ese olor provenía del pequeño Tommy y su pintura "al natural", y por cualquier loca razón, me quedé donde estaba.

A quien engaño? Se perfectamente porque me quedé allí donde estaba, quien sabe cuando volveré a tener la oportunidad de sentarme inocentemente sobre el y acurrucarme en los brazos de un dormido Edward Masen, mientras estaba en el regazo de Edward, traté de observar todos los detalles que mi mente me permitiera absorber, su incipiente barba estaba empezando a asomar y sonreía ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que se afeitó, su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, mi favorito.

Hubo momentos cuando éramos jóvenes en los que se hubiera afeitado la cabeza, Edward seguiría viéndose hermoso con la cabeza rapada, se vería bien con un sombrero de cono en la cabeza, pero era su cabello el que siempre me hacía querer pasar mis dedos por el.

Edward dejó salir un rápido ronquido, lo cual no era nada sorprendente debido a la posición en la que se encontraba, pero me asustó, salté… y luego me reí, tal vez estaba mas asustada del hecho de que se diera cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, tal vez debí haber regresado al bar y ver si Mike necesitaba ayuda, pero estaba muy cómoda y cansada, esos niños me agotaron, así que tomé el frente de mi camisa y la puse por encima de mi nariz y boca, porque de verdad, verdad, olía espantoso, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, el ritmo de su respiración y sus ronquidos me puso a dormir en segundos.

No estoy segura de cuanto tiempo dormí pero la vibración de mi teléfono me asustó y me despertó, esta pieza barata de tecnología no había tenido vida en días pero ahora que habíamos anclado recobraba la señal, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y vi el mensaje de texto de Jacob, por qué le di mi numero?, no, por qué ACEPTE ir a bailar con el esta noche?, Tal vez me sentía mal por lo de la otra noche, tal vez si me agrada la compañía de Jake, o tal vez por haber visto la mirada molesta de Edward cuando estaba cerca de él, se que está mal darle falsas esperanzas a un chico pero eso no es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo… no lo sé, tal vez si lo estoy haciendo.

Después del tercer mensaje en menos de tres minutos, me levanté gruñendo de encima de Edward. Al principio traté de dominar mi torpeza y levantarme sigilosamente de sus piernas, pero eso no iba a ser posible, con la posición en la que estábamos y estando tan cerca del piso, tuve que levantarme violentamente con impulso y liberarme de sus brazos, Jake me envió otro mensaje y su impaciencia estaba empezando a acabar con mi paciencia, tan pronto me levanté del regazo de Edward llamé a Jake para saber que demonios era tan importante.

-Jake?- Susurré alto para asegurarme de que pudiera escucharme, miré a Edward mientras me salía de la guardería y lo vi removerse, odié el despertarlo, bueno, culparemos a Jake por eso.

-Bella? Me escuchas?

-Si, Jake, que pasa?

-Oh, nada, hablé con mi padre hace un minuto- De verdad? Para eso me reventaste el teléfono hace unos minutos?

-Que… bueno, todo bien?- me pregunto si le sonaré tan desinteresada y cortante como me siento?

-Todo esta aparentemente bien, me dijo que no me preocupara de nada y que me quedara en el barco, aparentemente el contrató a una enfermera para que se quedara con el en casa, así que realmente no necesito preocuparme mucho- este pobre chico, no debería fastidiarme tanto, realmente esta pasando por muchas cosas en este momento.

-Eso es genial, así que seguimos en pie para esta noche?

-Por supuesto que si.- _Realmente sonaba emocionado_. – Acabo de hablar con Alice y Rosalie y parece que varios empleados van a ir esta noche a la discoteca así que podemos encontrarnos con ellos esta noche si quieres?

-Genial, dame 45 minutos para arreglarme

Nos despedimos y me fui a mi camarote a arreglarme, era agradable haber atracado esta noche, básicamente era nuestra noche libre ya que la mayoría de los huéspedes se quedarían en tierra, tal vez esta noche me ayudará a despejar mi mente de todo lo relacionado con Masen.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Hombre, el cuello me mata, no debería dormir en esa posición de nuevo, lleve mi mano a la nuca y comencé a sobarmela mientras rodaba mi cabeza para estirar el cuello, Bella caminaba rápido fuera de la guardería y la vi hablando por teléfono.

Después que la escuché nombrar a ese niño, mi cabeza cayó y la dejé colgando por unos minutos, estaba a punto de sentir lastima por mi mismo cuando percibí un olor proveniente de mi camisa, aguanté una arcada mientras me levantaba y me quitaba la camisa, pensé en mandar esa camisa directo a la lavandería, pero lo mejor era botarla a la basura, no iba a haber manera de que esa camisa volviera a oler normal de nuevo. Caminé hacia la puerta y pude escuchar el final de la conversación de Bella, no trataba de espiarla, solo que esas paredes tenían eco.

Realmente deseé no haber escuchado el final de esa conversación, porque puedo jurar que ella lo invitó a salir, corrí en la dirección opuesta al eco de su voz mientras me quemaba por dentro, realmente no tenia ningún derecho de estar molesto, ella puede hacer lo que quiera cuando ella quiera, solo quisiera que hiciera lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, conmigo.

Me metí en mi camarote y tomé un muy necesitado baño, cuando terminé, experimenté un dolor diferente y completamente inseguro de que era lo que me estaba afectando, tal vez fueron los pequeños mocosos que serían excelentes para hacer una campaña nacional acerca del control de natalidad o tal vez era por la horrible posición en la que dormí por una hora… a quien engaño?

Me envolví la cintura con una toalla sin secarme la parte superior del cuerpo, el agua goteando de mi cabello dejaba patrones en mi pecho y en mi cara, era una sensación extraña pero agradecía la constante sensación de agua cayendo por mi cuerpo, limpié el espejo del baño con mi mano y miré mi reflejo, había agua corriendo por el espejo, agua corriendo por mi cara, y no parecía agua, parecían lagrimas, yo sabia que no estaba llorando pero viendo mi reflejo casi no podía asegurarlo.

Es posible que haya llegado la hora de que haga algo con respecto a Bella, no puedo seguir aquí sentado y verla ir a otros brazos, de nuevo, nunca le dije como me sentía… pero yo realmente no sabia que era lo que sentía, probablemente estaba confundido cuando empecé a sentir cosas por Bella, quiero decir, estaba constantemente rodeado del hecho de que los mejores amigos no se enamoran entre ellos, y yo… lo hice, crecimos, ella creció, se convirtió en una mujer preciosa, y no es nada que tenga que ver con mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero es una experiencia completamente diferente tener que dominar tu corazón cuando una hermosa chica aparece en la habitación, y es así como reacciono ante ella, demonios, es como estoy reaccionando hacia ella.

Antes, pensaba que nunca encontraría a una persona que valiera su tiempo, allí fue cuando Garrett apareció, esto no podía volver a pasar, es tiempo de hacer algo, no voy a volverme a quedarme sentado y verla coquetear con el nene salvavidas cuando nosotros podríamos probar algo nuevo.

Inmediatamente me puse en acción, mi cuerpo tenia una mente propia o estaba controlando a mi mente, mi mente me gritaba que me calmara, que necesitaba pensar muy bien las cosas, como voy a asumir esto?, como me voy a acercar a ella?

Mis manos y pies sabían que si lo pensaba mucho iba a cambiar el curso de acción así que seguían moviéndose, lo siguiente que supe fue que ya estaba completamente vestido y me pasaba los dedos rápidamente por mi cabello tratando de darle ese aire desordenado que tanto gustaba, luego estaba fuera de la habitación.

-Hola Edward- Me volteé a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazón, esa no era la voz que quería escuchar ahora

-Mierda Jess…, me asustaste.

Se rió mientras mecía la parte superior de su cuerpo de una lado a otro, probablemente pensó que se veía tierna… pensé que tal vez necesitaba hacer pipi, las palabras no venían a mi así que subí mi ceja cuestionándola.

-Eh… Emmett me envió aquí, el dijo que todos iban a ir al club y que debería venir por ti- La cara seria que le puse posiblemente se haya transformado levemente en una de pánico.

-Cuando dices "todos" a que te estas refiriendo?

-Bueno, no se me el nombre de "todos"- _Moví mi mano como si la estuviera estimulando a que generara alguna actividad cerebral_.- Ok… bueno, Emmett y su chica, y la otra chica con la que siempre te veo.

-Alice? Jasper.

-Si. Oh! Y el buenazo del salvavidas con la bartender- Enderecé mi postura y respiré profundo, esperaba oír eso pero no necesariamente lo quería, sabia que ella iba a ir con el, pero no lo quería girando alrededor de ella en la pista de baile.

-Lo siento Jess, se que Emmett tenia buenas intenciones pero realmente no estoy para fiestas en este momento.

-Bien, porque yo tampoco.

De repente esta chica toda coqueta y delicada, que ha sido puro grito y brincos, se transformó ante mis ojos, tomó una cosa… para el cabello de su muñeca, y envolvió su cabello en un moño desordenado, sus hombros cayeron y sus pechos ya no estaban erguidos apuntándome, se veía… relajada, mientras se doblaba para quitarse los zapatos me sorprendió preguntándome sobre Bella.

-Es la bartender, cierto?- _Miró hacia arriba mientras se desabrochaba el zapato_- Ella es la que te tiene todo melancólico y mirando feo a todo el mundo cierto?

-Por favor- Eché mi cabeza a un lado y traté de hacerme el loco, pero no era muy convincente.

-Bueno, puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero que te parece si me muestras la proa, he escuchado maravillas de ese sitio- Una rápida rodada de ojos me indicó que era algo que había oído de los demás.

Mientras que la proa tiende a ser un sitio donde los empelados podemos relajarnos un poco, también era divertido meter a los huéspedes a escondidas de vez en cuando, no tengo duda de que algunas de sus amigas ya han estado allí.

-Y cuando estemos allí, puedes contarme todo lo que quieras acerca de esa chica.

Tomó sus zapatos y comenzó a caminar hacia los corredores, no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía hacer aquí, pero me estaba ofreciendo su opinión, esta no era la misma Todolohablo Stanley que conocí anoche.

-Hey! A donde vas?- La llamé.

-Bueno, pensé que era obvio

-Conozco un atajo.

En las siguientes dos horas descubrí que la señorita Stanley acaba de graduarse de psicóloga, ella y sus tres mejores amigas planearon este viaje y decidieron, por el bien de convertirse en adultas, crearse personalidades falsas durante el viaje, mientras que para sus amigas funcionó el dejarse llevar y olvidarse de todo, para Jessica fue debut y despedida, pero no podía estar mas feliz con todo lo que sucedió.

Durante nuestra sesión de terapia, no pienso pretender que fue otra cosa, me ayudó a conseguir la confianza que necesitaba para "deslumbrar" a Bella Swan, nunca mas nos vería como una situación imposible, sencillamente me iba a ser notar mas y a mis sentimientos también, y le iba a mostrar a Bella un lado de mi que nunca ha visto.

-Bueno, futura Dra. Jessica Stanley, fue un placer pasar esta noche con usted.

-Edward, el placer fue mío, y ya que me trajiste hasta aquí, no te voy a cobrar, no podía volver a casa siendo la única que no había visto este sitio- _Se rió._- Una cosa si es segura, lo voy a recordar mejor que todas ellas, estaban demasiado ebrias cuando vinieron… yo, en cambio, estaba sobria, no mas pretender que soy alguien mas.

-Oh por favor, mas nunca vuelvas a ser quien fuiste la otra noche

Soltó una carcajada y le di un abrazo de oso, se lo merecía. Mi celular sonó con aquel tono familiar que me notificaba un mensaje y lo saque de mi bolsillo para verlos, lo abrí y vi un mensaje de Bella

_Te necesito, puedes ayudarme?_

Sonreí y Jessica me dio un codazo

-Ve con ella.

Una gran sonrisa adornó mi cara y comencé a caminar hacia los camarotes, cuando llegué a la puerta me acordé que no podía dejar a Jessica allí

-Hey Jess, necesito sacarte de aquí

Una voz salió de la cubierta

-Yo la llevo

Miré a Jessica y la vi sonriéndole a Mike Newton

-Te parece bien, Jess?

Me miró y asintió, Mike bajó de la cubierta y llegó a donde ella estaba y me despedí de ambos, las cosas siempre pueden salir bien, cierto? Dios eso espero

De haber podido brincar por los pasillos lo hubiera hecho, bueno, pude haberlo hecho pero hubiera sido muy extraño si alguien me hubiera visto. Crucé la esquina hacia su pasillo y la vi rebuscando en su cartera, probablemente buscaba su llave.

No se había percatado de mi presencia y lo agradecía, mientras mis ojos la admiraban no pude evitar arrugar un poco mi cara mientras la imaginaba bailando con Jacob en ese vestido, era un vestido de cóctel, solo se que lo era porque Alice habla de moda como yo hablo… español, abrazaba sus curvas y acentuaba sus pechos mientras mis manos dolían y ardían por tocarla, por abrazarla, aclaré mi garganta para hacerme notar, por supuesto, la asusté y tiró las llaves cuando ya las había conseguido.

-Mierda!

Dijo mientras las llaves caían al piso, ambos nos agachamos para recogerlas al mismo tiempo, mi mano tomó las llaves primero y la miré y le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas al estilo Edward Masen, pero fui recompensado con lo que ese vestido tenia realmente para ofrecer, en ese momento estaba feliz de no haber ido a bailar, porque si hubiera visto a Jacob tocarla una sola vez hubiera volado por el club para patearle el trasero. Aclaré mi garganta de nuevo, porque estaba reseca, sorprendentemente.

-Me llamaste?

Ambos nos levantamos de nuevo y abrí la puerta de su cuarto, la empujé y cuando ella entró no pude seguirla, incluso si me lo hubiera pedido no hubiera podido romper la barrera que me impedía moverme de la puerta, una de las cosas que me dijo Jessica, fue no apurar las cosas, si mis sentimientos han estado allí desde hace tanto tiempo entonces debíamos explorarlos juntos, no había manera de que arruinara mi oportunidad así que me quedé quieto cuando me miró extrañada, levanté mis cejas y le sonreí de nuevo.

-Que? Tienes planes?- Me preguntó y no le di importancia.

-Nope, no planes, pero estaba teniendo una profunda conversación con una amiga cuando me escribiste, así que, en que puedo ayudarte?

Le pregunté de nuevo, no quería que pensara que estaba apurado pero si me dejaba absorber por su habitación probablemente me colocaría de rodillas y le pediría matrimonio, sip, era mas seguro quedarse fuera donde alguien pudiera verme.

-Tengo un predicamento, estoy usando este fabuloso vestido…- _Asentí porque realmente era fabuloso_- Y así como fue muy fácil ponermelo, no puedo quitármelo sola- Gulp.

-Ok.

-Puedes ayudarme?

Se volteó y caminó de espaldas a mi mientras recogía su cabello, después de remover la cortina de cabello miré sus hombros y su espalda, que me han tenido en un estado de angustia desde ayer en la mañana.

-No había nadie que hubiera podido hacer esto? Ni siquiera…Jake?- Espero que no haya sonado tan amargado como me sentía.

-Quien? Ese niño?- _Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado y puso en calma a mi acelerado corazón_- No

Dejé salir un suspiro que no sabia que estaba conteniendo y cuando llegó a donde estaba su espalda, vi como su piel se encogía y le provocaba un escalofrío.

-Me vas a ayudar o te vas a quedar allí parado?

-Si, claro, solo estaba… me pareció haber visto una mancha o algo.

-En la parte de atrás?

-Si, pero no te preocupes, ya lo solucioné.

Me acerqué rápidamente al cierre del vestido y con mi dedo índice y el pulgar tomé el cierre, rozando suavemente su columna en el proceso, el ligero toque que le provoqué nos hizo saltar a ambos, comenzó a voltearse y la empujé de nuevo adentro de su habitación mientras terminaba de bajar el cierre, el cierre se detuvo justo en la línea de las panties, gracias a Dios, si hubiera seguido mas abajo no hubiera podido contenerme. Cuando mi mano soltó el cierre, ella se volteó sosteniendo la tela sobre su pecho, se sonrojó y me sonrió… luego se sonrojó de nuevo.

-Bueno, si eso era todo…

Ella asintió y me sonrió dándome a entender que era todo, me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla, mis labios se quedaron un poco mas de lo normal, no pude evitarlo y susurré a su oído.

-Buenas noches, rompecorazones- Cuando me voltee para irme me corrigió

-Edward Masen, te dije hace varios años ya, que aquí el único rompecorazones eres tu

Le guiñé el ojo sobre mi hombro y me fui, cerró la puerta de su habitación y otra se abrió, esperaba ver a Esme salir como las ultimas veces en los últimos días, pero estaba increíblemente sorprendido cuando vi salir al director del hotel Carlisle Cullen, cerró la puerta, le paso la llave y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, y como si fuera algo de todos los días, simplemente asintió y me dijo "Edward" y se fue, parece que las paredes de los camarotes estaban reuniendo a mucha gente estos días.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hola nenas, hemos vuelto con otro capi, y con el que estaban esperando, yay!. Les cuento que ya solo quedan dos capis de esta linda historia, si lo se, es una historia corta pero linda, ademas , por ahi se vienen otras cosillas que espero les gusten ;).**

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes son nuestros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

**Bella**

Hablemos de cómo pasar una noche de mierda con insomnio, yo pensé que después de haber bailado toda la noche me hubiera desmayado en lo que tocara la cama, pero no, di vueltas y vueltas y pensé acerca de un beso inocente de mi mejor amigo, como se atreve a llamarme rompecorazones? No se da cuenta de cómo ha estado mi corazón en los últimos años?... si, roto, ok, tal vez no completamente roto… éramos felices el 99 por ciento del tiempo, no importa, no quiero deprimirme por eso.

El club fue divertido y estoy contenta de haber pasado un buen rato con los demás, Jake trató de propasarse varias veces pero siempre estuve un paso delante de el y cambiaba de pareja cada vez que acercaba sus labios o sus manos se ponían juguetonas, fue entonces cuando los pasajeros comenzaron a llegar y decidimos irnos, no es que sea malo que nos mezclemos con los huéspedes, pero era extraño, así que necesitábamos irnos, nos despedimos haciendo planes para el día siguiente.

Durante la noche viajamos al sur, hacia Sitka, y atracamos para pasar el día, la mayoría de los empleados encontraban aburrido ese pueblo, pero Alice moría por ir de compras aquí, Emmett tenia una excursión a un volcán activo y luego iban a escalar, reclutó a Jasper para que lo ayudara y tuve que reír ante su entusiasmo de ver mas osos grizzly. Emmett también quiso que Edward lo ayudara así que ya tenia planes para mañana. Las horas del día fueron planeadas y teníamos la agenda abierta para reunirnos en la noche en un bar llamado El Pionero.

Pensando acerca de las actividades del día de hoy hizo muy poco por distraerme de mi pequeño momento con Edward, pero si me dio un un momento de claridad para darme cuenta de que no debería sentirme agobiada por su presencia. Como apenas eran las 6:45 de la mañana, decidí ir al gimnasio de los empleados para ejercitarme un poco, me caería bien una buena sesión de ejercicios antes de que comience el día, y espero ser la única allí, odio hacer ejercicio rodeada de gente.

Por alguna razón, la suerte no estaba de mi lado y no era la única persona buscando la excelencia el día de hoy, entré y le sonreí a James, que estaba en la caminadora y Mike que estaba haciendo pesas, cuando me monte en la elíptica, James tomó el control remoto de la televisión y le quitó el sonido, literalmente odio hacer ejercicio y hablar al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días Bella, Nunca te había visto aquí en las mañanas

Si, y tal vez sea la última vez que lo hagas, me das escalofríos con esa colita y esa mirada.

-Es mi primera vez… pero no tienes porque quitarle el sonido a la tele, me gusta escuchar música cuando hago ejercicio.

Diciendo eso me puse mis audífonos y trataría de ignorar a estos dos idiotas por los próximos 45 minutos. Esta sesión de ejercicios se estaba haciendo eterna, nunca había rodado los ojos internamente tantas veces en mi vida, muchas veces pensé bajarme de esta maquina pero no quería lucir débil delante de tonto y retonto, mi drama queen interna comenzó a hacer su aparición cuando James se quitó la camisa.

Puedo jurar que este tipo estaba tratando de lograr un efecto de cámara lenta mientras se quitaba la camisa, ahora, no voy a quitarle meritos a James por tener un cuerpo espectacular, estoy segura de que tiene músculos en lugares donde la mayoría de la gente no los tiene, pero esa mopa de pelo creo una forma de vida nueva con tanto sudor y humedad que había en el cuarto, y con cada gota de sudor que caía en su cara, o en su pecho o en su espalda, el tomaba su toalla y hacia una escena de cómo se secaba el sudor, hombre por favor, deja de hacer un show con tu desagradable manera de sudar.

Y Mike!, si pensaba que era fastidioso en el bar, estaba realmente malinterpretándolo, a este gato le encantaba verse en el espejo a cada rato, se levantó viéndose en el espejo haciendo ejercicios para los bíceps y los tríceps mientras se veía en el espejo, seguro era un alivio no tener que aguantarlo mientras me veía como James, pero wow, era la definición de lo que es ser un I.D.I.O.T.A.

Apenas la alarma sonó y me indicó que se me había acabado el tiempo, me bajé de la máquina y me despedí de los chicos y me fui a mi cuarto a bañarme, para nada esperaba otro encuentro con otro personaje a esta hora de la mañana, pero su sonrisa me contagió y puso una en mi cara.

-Fred!- Corrí hacia el y le di un abrazo a ese dulce viejito, y luego me disculpé por haberlo llenado de sudor por accidente

-Escucha cariño, tienes un momento? Necesito hablar contigo- Sorprendida? No que va…

-Seguro… Fred, te sientes bien?- Comencé a caminar hacia los bancos que estaban en el pasillo para que pudiéramos sentarnos, no podía tener a un moribundo en mis manos, recibí una B en primeros auxilios y respiración artificial, poniéndolo en cristiano, no tengo la habilidad para salvarle la vida a nadie.

-Cariño, estoy bien, solo necesitaba hablar contigo sobre un problema que tengo.

-Oh, bueno, tenemos una enfermera a bordo, puedo correr a buscarla si…

-Escucha Bella, esto es importante, se trata de tu vida- Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me empujó hacia el banco, de repente me sentí como si me llevaran a la oficina del director por algo que no hice

-Que pasa con mi vida? No entiendo- Por que los viejos son tan misteriosos?.

Todavía de pie y mirándome, continuó.

-Ok, pequeña, escúchame, eres joven y el también, es evidente para todo el mundo cuanto se aman, siempre te esta mirando con aquellos ojitos de cordero degollado, tu estas constantemente soñando despierta como quitarle la ropa.

-Qu…- El viejo no me dejaba interrumpirlo

-Silencio! No he terminado- _Finalmente se sentó a mi lado_- Bella, tu quieres un hombre con el que puedas envejecer, uno que tenga pelos en el pecho, si el es muy miedoso de buscarte y hacer lo que tiene que hacer, tu necesitas hacerlo, ahora, levántate- _Me levanté y el se quedó sentado y apenas me enderecé, su mano juguetona me dio una nalgada, de nuevo, este viejo y sus manos._-Ahora, ve por el!.

Me espantó como si fuera un gato y me fui hacia mi camarote, completamente confundida y asombrada. Alice me esperaba en la puerta de mi habitación apenas Salí de la ducha, cuando le abrí llevaba un montón de bolsas en las manos.

-Bueno, se lo que estas pensando, bueno, tal vez no lo se, pero ayer, Jasper me llevó de compras, recuerdas? Cuando estabas con los niños…oh, cierto, no hablemos sobre eso, bueno, el punto es que yo sabia que íbamos a ir al este bar esta noche y me tomé la libertad de buscarte un atuendo apropiado porque estoy segura que Edward no te dijo que empacaras apropiadamente para este viaje- Paró para tomar aire así que aproveché.

-Hay un código de vestir para ir a ese sitio?-

-Shhh, shhh, shhh,- _Movió los dedos frente a mi boca como si estuviera callando a un niño pequeño_- Bella, no se trata de un código de vestir o no, es acerca de pertenecer al lugar, estos pueblerinos pueden oler a un empleado de crucero a kilómetros y no queremos eso esta noche.

Pausó de nuevo y esta vez subió ambas manos dejándome saber que necesitaba estarme quieta y que la dejara trabajar. Sacó varias cosas de las bolsas antes de que pudiera protestar, luego me miró y se dio cuenta de que seguía goteando por debajo de la toalla.

-Por que no vas a ponerte la ropa interior mientras saco todo esto?

Y así lo hice, la Alice controladora era divertida y sorprendente, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque estaba gritándome a través de la puerta del baño para que saliera apenas me puse las pantaletas. Salí del baño en mis innombrables y Alice me dio una mirada aprobatoria para luego buscar la ropa que había puesto sobre mi cama.

-Ok, ponte esto primero- Me dio una camisa roja y negra de tirantes y botones

-Soy una vaquera ahora?

-No, así es como luce la gente aquí, confía en mi- Que opción tenia? Realmente, ninguna, así que me puse la camisa, en lo que terminé de abotonarla, tenia unos jeans negros en la mano y estaba en posición para que metiera los pies en los agujeros.

-Alice, no tengo dos años, de verdad se como vestirme sola

-Edward me dijo que podías ser un poco difícil, bueno, toma unas medias y ponte estas botas.

-Me compraste zapatos?- _después de verlas me sentí mejor, definitivamente eran usadas_- Olvídalo, quien me las prestó?

-No son prestadas, son nuevas y antes de que digas algo, necesitas saber que tuve que pagar mucho dinero para que lucieran así, como dije antes, pueblerinos, ellos saben, y si entras a su sitio de diversión numero uno, pueden ver un par de zapatos nuevos a distancia.

-Ok, vamos a un pueblo de locos o que? Estas comenzando a asustarme con toda esta mierda de los "pueblerinos".

-Bueno, realmente no son tan malos, solo que trabajé con algunas personas que se rehusaban a adaptarse a nuestros puertos de parada y los pueblerinos no los trataban bien, las chicas son molestadas y los chicos se pelean.

Después de ponerme las botas, me senté y Alice comenzó a arreglarme el cabello, esta vez no iba a protestar, yo adoro a las personas que me arreglan el cabello, los cinco minutos de secado me pusieron a pensar y en lo que apagó el secador sentí como que necesitaba mas tiempo para aclarar mi mente.

-Y es seguro soltar a los huéspedes en este pueblo estilo La Casa de Cera?- Como dije antes, estaba pensando, y cuando pienso, divago… y comparé nuestra situación como la que se ve en esa película.

-Bella, mas te vale que respetes.

Me reí y ella comenzó a alisar mi cabello.

-Los huéspedes estarán bien, solo son así con los empleados de los barcos, no sabemos porque, quiero decir, nosotros traemos dinero a estos pueblos para que subsistan, pero bueno, mejor prevenir que lamentar, por que no vas poniéndote el maquillaje?

Tomé mi bolso de maquillaje y comencé a echármelo, Alice suspiró como si estuviera frustrada conmigo y dijo.

-En serio Bella, tengo que hacer todo por ti?

-Que quieres decir?, Igual casi no uso maquillaje

Me calló de nuevo y me dijo que cerrara los ojos y comenzó a trabajar, era como si tuviera ocho brazos, seguí con mi cabello mientras me maquillaba y en cinco minutos estaba lista y Alice no había dicho ni una palabra.

-Eres callada cuando estas embelleciendo a la gente- Abrí los ojos para verla sonreír y asentir.

-Para mi es hacer catarsis- Puso sus manos detrás como un artista admirando su obra, en una mano tenía mi brocha y el la otra tenia dos cepillos, el delineador de ojos y el rimel, cuando fue feliz con mi apariencia, se fue palmeando mi cabeza.

-Venos en cubierta en cinco.

Vi a las chicas en menos de cinco minutos en la salida, cuando los empleados decidimos desembarcar por el día, hay un proceso de chequeo de salida para asegura que volveremos, tenemos que llenar unos papeles y dejar nuestros pasaportes en orden de evitar que dejemos el país convirtiéndonos en nómadas, puedo entender la necesidad de la gente de querer salir del barco pero no me puedo imaginar la necesidad de tomarse un tiempo libre de esa manera, bueno, por algo hay reglas.

Apenas Rosalie, Alice y yo terminamos, salimos por el resto del día, Alice nos arrastró a todas las tiendas habidas y por haber del lugar, desde vintages, hasta antigüedades, falsas también, tiendas que vendían comida de plástico que parecía real.

Había una tienda especialista en sombreros de vaquero hechos a la medida, ahora, yo no soy de esas que van y compran un sombrero vaquero para mi, pero me encontré con uno que tenia el nombre de mi mejor amigo escrito por todos lados, por supuesto, la apariencia de Edward Masen no grita necesito un sombrero de vaquero, pero después de comprar con Alice por cuatro horas, la mente de una mujer comienza a pensar estratégicamente. Inmediatamente, después de ver el sombrero, decidí que necesitaba vérselo puesto, si no por el simple placer de hacerlo, por lo menos le serviría para mezclarse con los pueblerinos, empiezo a sonar como ella también.

-Oooh, Bella, me encanta!- Alice apareció mientras buscaba el precio del sombrero- Ese es un Kenney Chesney original hecho de paja de palma de te. Debe estar cerca de los cuarenta dólares.

-Wow, Alice, has considerado hacer carrera como adivinadora de precios?

-Nope, nunca- Me regaló una gran sonrisa y caminó a la caja, demostrándome que entendió mi chiste pero que no me iba a seguir la corriente, me di cuenta de que acostumbraba a hacer esto y me ponía nerviosa, si yo fuera una mujer a la que le gusta apostar, diría que el jurado de Alice todavía esta debatiendo sobre mi, por qué? No lo se.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse lo que significaba que era hora de ir al Pionero, hicimos nuestras compras y fuimos hacia allá, era un tramo corto de un extremo a otro y nuestra platica sin sentido se convirtió en algo mas personal.

-Y Bella, que tal hasta ahora aquí en mar abierto?- Preguntó Rosalie

-Sabes? Me esta gustando mucho, no se porque al inicio esperaba otra cosa, pero después de tres días me siento tan libre- Rose asintió pero Alice no estaba satisfecha.

-Por qué? Tu solias vivir en otro continente, no eras libre en ese tiempo?- Me sonrió de la misma manera que lo hizo en la tienda, ahora no me sentía para nada libre, mas bien me sentía a prueba.

-Bueno Alice, realmente no me gusta hablar de esa parte de mi vida, pero puedo decir que fui de todo menos eso.

-Mmmm, tendrá algo que ver con Garrett?- _la sorpresa en mi rostro debe haberle llamado la atención_ – Bueno, no es que Edward nos haya dicho algo, quiero decir, lo mencionó una vez y recordé…

Era la primera vez que veía a Alice luchando por encontrar las palabras.

-Esta bien, Edward ni siquiera sabe lo que paso, te creo.

Respiró profundo y continuamos caminando, las tiendas estaban cerrando y parecía que la única cosa viva en Sitka, Alaska eran algunos restaurantes y los bares.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema- _Dijo Rose, obviamente llevando el tema a su punto original_- por cuanto tiempo piensas hacer esto? Piensas irte después del verano y buscar un trabajo verdadero o te quedaras por otra temporada?

-Es algo que realmente no he pensado, quiero decir, amo esto, es verdad, han sido solo tres días, pero igual, estoy en un paraíso todas las mañanas cuando me levanto y puedo hacer cosas que la mayoría no puede, mañana, voy a montarme en un trineo con perros, quien hace eso?- _Puedo decir que estaba un poco emocionada y mis manos estaban cobrando vida_- Pero que le digo a mis padres? Me acabo de graduar, no debería estar jugando, debería estar trabajando

-Hooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaa Bella! Estas trabajando!- _Alice trataba de hacerme sentir mejor_- Aparte, deberías decirle a tus padres que se jodan, tienes veintitantos años- Lo que decía era cierto, pero siempre sentí que estaba en las manos de mis padres, no de una forma mala o negativa, pero siempre me esforcé en ser la mejor para ellos

-Cual es tu carrera?- Rose interrumpió de nuevo

-Promotora de salud- _Sus ojos me hicieron tener que explicarme_- El mejor amigo de mi padre, murió de un ataque al corazón hace unos años, era muy joven y realmente nos sorprendió a todos. En el funeral de Harry miré a mis padres y me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que eso les pasase a ellos, así que comencé a cuidarlos, comencé a cocinar comidas mas sanas, los hice hacer ejercicios y a vivir mas sanos- _Habíamos llegado al bar y nos habíamos quedado afuera unos minutos mientras terminaba mi historia._- Después de terminar el básico, mi consejero me sugirió que tomara esta carrera después de preguntarme que me gustaba y que no, así que me di cuenta de que esto era lo que me gustaba, básicamente en un trabajo soñado, me contratarían en una compañía para buscar la manera de promover la salud entre los empleados, dándoles una mejor imagen y bajando las tasas de los seguros.

-Es muy interesante eso- Alice dijo sonriéndome, era muy raro que me sonriera de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos esta noche señoritas!- Rose gritó y entró conmigo detrás de ella.

Apenas entramos , entendí completamente lo que Alice me quería decir y porque se tomó la libertad de vestirme así, podías ver que nadie iba vestido elegantemente, a menos que quisieran que los vieran. Habían algunas pantallas planas en la pared con canales de deportes, pasando baseball, las fotos estaban cubiertas con fotos de barcos pesqueros y sus tripulaciones y había paz en este sitio.

Vi a Jasper y a Emmett bebiendo y jugando pool así que me acerqué a ellos, estaban compitiendo y decidí jugar contra el ganador, me volví muy confiada en ese juego cuando trabajaba en el bar en Londres, ambos tenían la palabra perdedores en la frente. Mientras observaba a mis oponentes, alguien vino detrás de mi y me tomó por las caderas, lo siguiente que supe fue que me dieron la vuelta, con un brazo en el aire y me doblaron por la espalda, no pude evitar lanzar un grito de niña y reírme, Edward amaba el elemento sorpresa. Todavía reía cuando me levantó, lentamente me dio otra vuelta y me preguntó acerca de mi día.

-Ir de compras con Alice… toda una experiencia, no?

-Absolutamente! Aprendí mucho, por ejemplo, que nunca debes comprar un objeto costoso a un vendedor de la calle porque en algún lugar en mitad de la cuadra lo puedes conseguir mas barato- _Rió_- Y también aprendí sobre el arte de comprar un sombrero de vaquero.

-Dime que no compraste un sombrero para ti, tus orejas son como de ratón y no se veria bien.

-Tonto- _Fingí desilusión mientras buscaba una de las bolsas en el lugar donde las habíamos dejado, saqué el Kenny paja no se que y se lo mostré mientras movía mi mano frente a el_.- Esto luce muy lindo en mi, pero la verdad es que lo compré para ti

-Para mi?- Una sonrisa tierna adornó su rostro y me di cuenta de que estaba realmente sorprendido por el gesto.

-Bueno, realmente tenia tu nombre escrito por todas partes y quería protegerte de los pueblerinos- Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó salir una carcajada estruendosa.

-Sucumbiste ante Alice, cierto?-_Sacudió su cabeza y envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor y me dio un abrazo_- Bella, me encanta el sombrero, gracias… ahora, no escuches ninguna de las historias de Alice, va a hacer que creas que si caminas tu sola fuera del bar vas a terminar arrinconada en un callejón oscuro- _Rodé los ojos y le seguí la corriente, Edward tomó el sombrero y se lo puso, y justo como pensé, perfecto._- Ahora lo que necesito es un trozo de paja en mi boca y pareceré un vaquero de verdad.

-No, tengo una mejor idea- Fui a la barra y vi los mondadientes y tomé uno.

Cuando se lo di a Edward, me llamo genio y abrió la boca esperando que yo lo pusiera allí, mientras me acercaba a su boca, noté su mirada en mi, hice contacto visual con el mientras le ponía el mondadientes en la boca, mientras cerraba su boca, parecía que ambos luchábamos con el mismo problema de no poder mirar hacia otro lado, por suerte Emmett me llamó.

-Bella, es tu turno, es hora de patear tu lindo trasero!

Asentí, mientras medio miraba todavía esos hermosos ojos verdes de mi mejor amigo, Edward sonrió y luego usó su lengua para quitar el mondadientes y meterlo de su boca haciéndolo desaparecer, se inclinó y me dio un beso en la frente y luego se fue a comprar una ronda para todos, así que me fui hacia la mesa de pool y todos mis nuevos amigos estaban allí mirándome con caras graciosas.

-Bueno Emmett, déjame enseñarte como se juega este juego- Mi intentó de ser descarada funcionó y Emmett rompió las bolas mientras los demás se sentaban alrededor.

Emmett era un jugador decente, pero yo era mejor, me llevó dos rondas patearle el trasero y para que el se diera cuenta que un tiro que iba a hacer no le iba a salir, íbamos en nuestro tercer juego cuando deje que rompiera y así darle un tiro extra, metió dos bolas y luego perdió y vino mi turno, mientras me doblaba sobre la mesa para hacer mi primer tiro, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de mi, aparentemente el bar no era muy rápido sirviendo así que le llevó un rato regresar con las bebidas, pero ahora estaba aquí y lo que sucedió me tomó desprevenida, cuando me incliné sobre la mesa escuché un gruñido detrás de mi, al principio no podía creer quien había sido y falle mi tiro.

La bola blanca regreso a mi, repetí la misma rutina, lo único que me incliné un poco mas, y esta vez, saqué mi trasero un poco mas hacia donde sabia que estaba parado, mi trasero llegó cerca de el y rozó lo que creo era su mano, escuché el mismo sonido de antes, un retumbe en su pecho y cuando nos rozamos una suave corriente eléctrica me recorrió, definitivamente era Edward.

No podía imaginar el universo paralelo al que acababa de entrar donde Edward reaccionara hacia mi de esa manera, pero el solo imaginar su cara era suficiente, así que me voltee y allí estaba, a un paso de mi, y enseguida note algo diferente en sus ojos, Edward siempre mostraba sus emociones en sus ojos, he visto tantas emociones diferentes en ellos, desde el mas feliz hasta lo mas triste, a molesto a borracho, había visto destellos de lo que estaba viendo ahora pero nunca con tanta intensidad, no había forma de explicarlo, apasionado no era la forma de explicarlo, verlo mirarme así era algo que nunca hubiera esperado, definitivamente quería disfrutar este momento.

-Oye vaquero, ves algo que te guste?-Este extraño nivel de coqueteo hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran mas, y si pensaba que estaba lista para que Edward me mirara con tanta emoción, estaba equivocada, mi estomago se encogió y mis piernas flaquearon cuando habló y casi muero.

-Definitivamente si, porque no te inclinas de nuevo para demostrarte cuanto me gusta?- Mierda… en mis pantalones, no realmente, pero este era territorio desconocido y mi cuerpo no sabia como reaccionar.

Traté de sonreírle en una forma seductora pero no salio así, su sonrisa se volvió malvada y un poco sobrada. Se acercó a mi y puso sus manos en mis caderas, cuando traté de separarme, se acercó otro paso, estábamos pelvis con pelvis y creo que olvidé como respirar.

-No juegues conmigo si no estas lista para el reto.

Me empujó hacia la mesa de pool y me pregunté que estaban haciendo los demás, antes de que pudiera voltearme a ver que sucedía, me preguntó.

-Entonces Swan, te vas a echar para atrás o me aceptas el reto?- Su aliento rozó mi rostro y cuando pensé que había perdido toda coherencia, acepté el reto.

-Edward, no creo que haya una sola parte de tu cuerpo que pueda conmigo.

Una de las manos de Edward se quedó en mi cadera, no podía diferenciar la derecha de la izquierda en ese momento, pero sabia que todavía estaba allí con una intensidad que nunca había sentido antes, llevó su otra mano a su boca y se quito el mondadientes de la boca y me dio una pequeña sonrisa que le he visto mostrar a miles de chicas antes.

-Vamos a ver si es cierto

Y con eso llevó sus labios a los míos, al segundo que hicieron contacto gemí como si hubiera probado el mas decadente y espectacular pedazo de torta de chocolate, aparentemente esto le gusto porque me respondió con un gruñido.

Escuché unos gritos provenientes de los angeles a mi alrededor y recordé que estábamos en publico, me separé de sus labios para ver con quienes estaba compartiendo este momento monumental, pero no dejó que me alejara mucho, sus manos alinearon mi rostro hacia el y después de acunarlo en sus manos, asaltó mi boca de nuevo con dulces y suaves besos, luego solo éramos labios y lengua, espectadores completamente olvidados.

Luego, sentí como me iba empujando poco a poco hacia atrás, no se estaba recostando directamente sobre mi pero pude sentir una nueva reacción a esta posición, escuché mas gritos y escuché a Emmett agradeciéndole a Dios por terminar el juego porque no quería que le ganara de nuevo, Alice y Rosalie estaban gritando de la emoción y luego, de repente, Edward era levantado de encima de mi, me levanté y acomodé mi cabello y la ropa mientras Jasper le decía a Edward que el dueño del bar dijo que dejáramos el espectáculo, Edward, que tenia sus ojos en mi, asintió como si comprendiera pero no tenia intenciones de hacerlo.

Por encima de su hombro pude ver una figura morena, mis ojos enfocaron y vi a un Jake desencajado, lo había visto todo, no que me importara, pero me sentí mal por tal vez haberle dado la impresión que no era los últimos días, miré a Edward y se acercó a mi para cubrir el espacio que se había perdido cuando Jasper lo separó de mi, sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levanté mis dos manos para detenerlo, mis diez dedos presionaban su pecho, nunca me había permitido hacer eso, puso su cabeza de lado extrañado, confirmando que estaba bien, así que asentí.

-Solo necesito un momento.

Y así me fui, comencé a caminar y no paré hasta que llegue al barco y retiré mi pasaporte y me fui a la normalidad de mi habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

La sonrisa en mi rostro era incontrolable, aunque estuviera caminando lejos de mi, la dirección errada a la que debería estar yendo, no pude evitar sonreír, la besé, no, realmente la bese con todo lo que pude y ella me besó a mi.

-Hombre, que haces? Deberías ir tras ella- Miré a Emmett dándole a entender que lo había escuchado.

-Y lo voy a hacer, solo le estoy dando ventaja.

Ella estaba exactamente donde yo sabia que estaría, años atrás, cuando Bella necesitaba pensar o estaba conmocionada por algo, se iba a su habitación por horas, su propia fortaleza de soledad, sabia que estaba aquí porque podía sentirla, estaba consciente de Bella en una nueva manera, siempre supe cuando mi mejor amiga estaba cerca, pero ahora era como si su alma estuviera buscándome, acercándonos, me paré frente a su puerta debatiéndome si tocar o no, si entraba a esa habitación no había vuelta atrás.

Las palabras de la Dra. Stanley eran basura porque si ella me daba algún indicativo de que quisiera las mismas cosas que yo entonces usaríamos su cama para actividades recreacionales, así como su escritorio, la ducha, la alfombra del baño… todo. Esperé fuera de su camarote por algunos largos segundos, sabia que quería esto y por su reacción en el bar, se que ella también, pero entrar aquí, a través de esta puerta, iba a ser el punto de no retorno, me debatí rápidamente si tenia las bolas de arriesgarme a perder a Bella con esta decisión, sacudí mi cabeza y me dije, Vamos Masen, ponte los pantalones, esto es lo que has estado esperando, sacudí mis hombros y rodé mi cuello como los boxeadores y subí la mano para tocar la puerta cuando esta se abrió y mostró a mi mejor amiga sonriéndome, sentí mi boca colgar y la cerré rápidamente, Bella alzó una ceja y cambio su peso de un pie a otro recostándose del marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su confianza y lenguaje corporal me hizo tropezar con las palabras, quien es esta chica?

-Tu… uh, te fuiste del bar tan rápido, quería saber si estabas bien.

Me quedé allí como tonto, bajando mi brazo y dejándolo caer a mi lado, aparte del hecho de que se había cambiado la camisa, lucia igual, pero había algo diferente en sus ojos, algo que no podía describir pero si lo podía sentir, eso se mezclaba con esta nueva seguridad que exudaba y casi me vuelvo loco y tal vez la hubiera tomado allí mismo en el pasillo si no hubiera escogido ese momento para hablar.

-Todo esta bien Edward- _me sonrió y tomó mi muñeca_- Todo eso me tomó por sorpresa.

Me dio un pequeño tirón y la seguí dentro de su camarote, pensando en lo que quería que pasara, lo que esperaba que pasara y lo que era posible que pasara, mi corazón estaba desbocado y estoy seguro de que ella podía sentir mi pulso debajo de sus dedos en mi muñeca, suavemente moví mi mano para que nuestros dedos se entrelazaran y ella se volteó a verme pero dejó su mirada en nuestras manos entrelazadas, mis ojos estaban clavados en ella.

-Bella…- No tenia intenciones de que sonara tan desesperado.

Ella subió las cejas y allí lo vi, en sus ojos, un destello de añoranza, como lo ha estado por años, lo sabia porque ella se veía en la forma en que yo me estuve sintiendo desde el primer día que subió al barco y durante todos estos años de mi vida.

-Por que nunca dijiste nada?- Subió los hombros

-Que se suponía que debía decir Edward?- Sacudió la cabeza y trató de alejarse de mi, pero la sujeté fuerte y lleve mis manos por sus brazos hasta sus mejillas.

-No se Bella, cualquier cosa- Ahora si estaba desesperado, habíamos perdido tanto tiempo pretendiendo que estos sentimientos no existían o escondiéndolos de nosotros mismos.

-Tu no me querías de esa forma, Edward- _Sacudió los hombros y miró hacia otro lado_.- Pensé que era mejor tenerte como amigo a no tenerte para nada, no podía perderte, y de todas maneras terminé perdiéndote por un tiempo- _Me reí suavemente a esto, todos estos años perdidos_

-Somos unos tontos, no?

Rodó los ojos y comenzó a reírse también, sus manos se colocaron en mis caderas y subí un poco su cara para encontrar sus labios con los míos.

Este beso era diferente al beso del bar, lleno de pasión y electricidad pero mas lento, como si estuviéramos dándonos cuenta de que tenias todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer esto. Una de sus manos se enredó en mi cabello y con mi brazo la acerqué mas a mi y dejó salir un gemido, nos estábamos acercando a su cama mientras nos besábamos, sus manos sacaban mi camisa tratando de desabotonarla, no me hubiera importado que la rompiera, solo necesitaba que me la quitara.

Torpemente, cruzamos la habitación hasta que sus piernas chocaron con el borde de la cama, Bella me colocó sobre ella mientras nos acostábamos y maniobrábamos el camino hasta las almohadas, nunca perdiendo el contacto de nuestros labios, sus manos parecían estar en todas partes a la vez, recorrían mi pecho, mis abdominales, mi columna, sobre mis hombros, donde encajaba las uñas cuando mi mano pasaba por debajo de su blusa y rozaba sus senos, se arqueó hacia mi mano y separé mis labios de los suyos y ataqué el cuello que había soñado besar desde hace días.

-Mmmm, Dios Edward, Bella suspiró.

Murmuré algo en su cuello mientras mordisqueaba suavemente su piel, su mano tomaba mechones de cabello lo que me hacia gemir.

-Necesito quitarte todas esa ropa, ahora.

Dijo mientras yo centraba mi atención en su cuello, me separé un poco para poder quitarle su camisa pero los dos segundos que pasamos separados fueron demasiado para mi e hice un trabajo rápido quitándole la camisa y así continuar con mi exploración en el cuerpo de Bella, como nunca lo había hecho antes, su piel era blanca y suave, muy suave, pasé mis manos por sus costillas y sentí como se quedaba sin respirar por segundos, la miré para asegurarme que estaba bien y me dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, me incliné para tomar sus labios de nuevo.

-Pararemos en cualquier momento si se vuelve incomodo, esta bien?- Dije sinceramente

Tenia una mirada diabólica en los ojos mientras me acercaba a ella y chocaba sus caderas con las mías.

-Dudo que eso suceda- Y así mordió mi labio inferior, al diablo con el juego previo, es hora de hacerla mía!

Deje salir un gruñido y la bese fuertemente, éramos puro labio, lengua y dientes, suspiros profundos y suaves gemidos, llevé mis manos a su espalda y abrí su sostén, ella gimió y pasé mi lengua por uno de sus montes mientras mi mano acariciaba el otro, así que decidí allí hacer mi misión de vida provocarle ese sonido por el resto de su vida, cambié a su otro seno y con mi mano libre fui hacia abajo, por su plano estomago y paré en el borde de sus jeans donde hice pequeños movimientos sobre sus caderas, oí un pequeño suspiro cuando dejé sus senos y regresé a sus labios, sus uñas se clavaban en mis hombros y traté de controlar un escalofrío, mis dedos llegaron al botón de sus jeans y luego seguí por el elástico de sus panties, cuando hice contacto con ese centro nervioso, ella gimió de nuevo y apretó sus caderas contra mi mano.

Todavía estaba como en shock de que todo esto estuviera pasando, tuve que ver mi mano y lo que le estaba haciendo a ella, el reconocimiento fue mucho para mi, la necesitaba ahora mismo.

-Edward, quítate esa maldita ropa de una vez.

No necesitaba decírmelo dos veces. Nos apuramos a quitarnos la ropa, tirándolas por ahí, Bella se acostó de nuevo y yo estaba arrodillado a sus pies, me tomé un segundo para admirarla, yo sabia que ella era hermosa pero nunca me había tomado la molestia de mirarla apropiadamente porque sabia lo que eso provocaría, pero ya no estaba asustado.

-Eres hermosa, Bella

Dije asombrado. Dejo salir una pequeña risa y rodó los ojos.

-Ven aquí- tomo mis manos y me acerco a ella- No te pongas emocional, Masen, ya habrá tiempo para eso después, ahora… te necesito.- Tomó mi miembro y lo colocó en su entrada- Justo aquí.

Movió sus caderas hacia las mías provocándome, ambos gemimos ante la sensación y me juré mantener la compostura antes de avergonzarme a mi mismo delante de Bella.

-Oh, Dios- Escuché y no pude determinar cual de los dos lo dijo, me sentía en otro mundo.

-Eres maravillosa, Bella- Dije mientras me movía dentro y fuera de ella y colocaba mi mano entre los dos y comenzaba a tocar su clítoris moviéndolo rítmicamente con mis embestidas.

-Oh, por Dios, Edward- Gimió y comencé a embestirla mas fuerte y a mover mis dedos un poco mas rápido- Oh, si… no pares Edward, así!- Y con esa casi me vengo.

La tomé del muslo y la levanté un poco para cambiar el ángulo, la embestí unas veces mas cuando sentí mis músculos contraerse.

-Bella- Me enderecé un poco y apreté su muslo con mi mano- Estoy cerca…

Me tomó del bíceps y clavó sus uñas en mi piel.

-Oh, mierda… Edward… oh… Diooooooooooooooooossss!

Sentí sus paredes estrecharse alrededor de mi pene y no pude contenerme mas, la embestí dos veces mas y me vacié dentro de ella, estuvimos así unos minutos, tratando de recobrar el aliento. Me incliné para besarla y me quité de encima de ella, ambos gruñimos por la perdida de contacto, ella se acercó a mi y se acurrucó hacia mi y la besé en la cabeza, ella suspiró contenta.

-Tardamos mucho en hacer… eso.- Dijo y apretó mi torso. Dejé salir una risa.

-Tienes toda la razón, toda la razón.

Se rió conmigo y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, la abracé y besé su cabeza, así es como debió haber sido siempre. Unas horas después me desperté completamente feliz por todo lo que sucedió, hubo un ligero toque en la puerta y no quería despertar a Bella, así que me levanté de su cama, miré alrededor del cuarto y no pude encontrar nada parecido a ropa así que tomé lo mas cercano, una toalla, me la coloqué alrededor de la cintura y estaba terminando de acomodarla cuando abrí la puerta, allí parado, luciendo como un perrito sin dueño, estaba el chico de la piscina.

-Que pasó, viejo?- Se que era lo que estaba pensando, de hecho, he estado pensando lo mismo acerca de el los últimos dos días, aunque estoy casi seguro que el no sabia que había un "yo" en la película.

-Yo… Bella… ella dejó su bolso y las bolsas en el bar- Estiré mi mano y el me dio las cosas.

-Ok… gracias.- Le despedí con la mano y cerré la puerta frente a un niño con el corazón roto, bueno.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Pobre Jake, pero que se hace, no era su turno. Espero hayan disfrutado este capi, yo se que si picaronas, solo dos mas y nos despedimos por ahora. Gracias por todos sus alertas y favoritos, se les quiere mucho, besos ;)_


End file.
